Auldrant no Gakuen
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: AU Maybe getting transferred into this school doesn't seem so bad after all. Yeah. I told myself that but I wonder if I'll ever say it again, even for myself. LukeTear GuyNatalia AschOC -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

**Auldrant no Gakuen**

**Prologue**

--

_When I was young I wished everything was within my palm but now that I'm an adolescent it seems the world has done me a great deal by putting me in the middle of the world._

--

I looked out of the car window as my father drove our car to my new school. It was heart-wrenching to leave all my friends behind. I was pissed off, greatly pissed off I mean, who the hell would want their children shifted to another school in the middle of the semester? I gritted my teeth in annoyance as my eyes gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings around me. It sure was boring to be the only child. I looked at the luggage that was laid beside me in the backseat.

The new school had a dorm so my parents didn't have the hassle of bringing me to school and fetching me every day. I snorted, like they even did such. They were always busy every day, it left me to wonder how they even remembered they had a daughter and just when I had real people to befriend they were going to send me to another school. It was infuriating but unstoppable.

Thankfully, I was spared from dressing up into the uniform of my new school. It had been a transfer student's privilege. I groaned when I saw the uniform for the first time. I had thought the school was in leagued with the military or something. I propped my chin upon my closed fist as my amethyst eyes gazed out of the car window. The air condition proved the soothing chills that still my mind from any further heat of anger.

This whole dilemma was because my parents were setting up a new company here, in Auldrant. I don't really know the place just that it was a big archipelago that it held so many countries. I looked at the figure of my father who was driving silently. I wasn't really close to my parents and it was somehow a miracle that they remembered having a sixteen-year-old daughter who was in high school.

And since they seemed to find my old school boring, they decided to enroll me in another school, completely out of nowhere, another place, a foreigner in their land. I felt shivers running down my spine at the thought of being shunned because I didn't belong. It had been like that during my previous schools, I had to be shunned first before the majority accepted me. I fidgeted with the hem of my lavender shirt, the smooth fabric creased in my fingers.

The thermostat of the air conditioning suddenly annoyed me as the cold pierced my sleeved arms. My pants seemed to be thin since the chilly air seemed to prickle my legs as well. I let out a silent wail in the form of a sigh and focused my eyes on my father once again.

It had been a while since I last saw him, a good five months I guess. He still had the stubby formation of his beard, he liked it short as he always preferred in the past. His sandy brown hair was brush back, a formal hairstyle for a businessman who was always on the go. I leaned into my seat hoping the day would just go through fast.

--

No sooner we had arrived and I waited for my father to get the piece of luggage out of the car since he had more brute strength than I did. I looked over at the gates, they were elaborate black steel. I looked inside to find a view of an elaborate garden. I turned to my father as he settled the object beside me. His hand quickly went to his pocket and it went out with a ringing phone. I let out an annoyed sigh, one of his business partners again.

He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and I nodded, understanding that he had to go. He was quick when he went in the car and drove away. Not even saying a goodbye or giving his daughter a peck on her cheek. I shook my head and drew the luggage into the opened gates. Not soon after I had entered, I was met by what seemed to be the staff. "Welcome dear to Auldrant Academy!" I wanted to cover my ears at her high pitched voice, new people irritated me. "Um…thank you," was the only thing I could reply. She was vibrant woman with blonde curls and a pair of aged brown eyes. She seemed to have a pleasant attitude. I smiled at her and a guy took my luggage.

"Are you tired? Do you want to rest for a while?" She asked me and I shook my head. My interest was gathering as we passed through the halls of the building. The walls were painted in a soft cream; the halls were empty which meant classes were now going on. I looked at my watch and it was past seven thirty. The older woman with me seemed to notice, "Classes start at seven thirty sharp. We're quite strict with the attendance, you see." She smiled at me and I nodded in reply. Wow, no wonder the school was famous, they had pain-in-the-neck rules to hail it.

"The principal is waiting for you. Just knock before you enter though, he doesn't like being surprised." And with that she left me standing in front of a door with a gold plated 'Principal's office' nailed onto the mahogany door. I knock a few times before poking my head into the room. Indeed the principal was there, he smiled at me and I admitted myself inside. "Ah, so you're the transfer student. Come and sit, we'll have a short discussion and then you can be on your way." I nodded for God knows how many times already and sat myself upon the seat in front of him.

"First if all I would like to confirm your identity." I nodded in reply and spoke, "I'm…"

--

That didn't turn out so bad. I learned the name of the principal was Mr. Ingobert Kimlasca-Lanvaldear the fourth. I had to drill the name into my name. Was it just me or did he really favor a long name for himself? Despite the annoying length of his name, the older man was quite accommodating and he had given me my schedule and the piece of paper needed for each teacher's signature.

I excused myself from his presence and wondered out into the halls with the map of the school and the schedule in hand. I had went to the Student's Affairs office to find the same woman who had greeted my arrival earlier, I had learned her name was Marienne Elise. She had told me my luggage was already in the dorm room I was sharing with. I thanked her and proceeded to explore the school building.

This was the high school department, the elementary was at another building. The halls were silent with inactivity and I looked down at the first class I would have, _History with Professor Jade Curtis in Room 101A. _I sighed to myself and then looked at the numbers that were situated up on the doors. "You're the transfer student, right? Are you lost?" I turned around to see another female and once again she was blonde. She had stern-looking eyes and I complied with a "Yeah." She smiled and stood beside me, "What's your class at this time?"

I looked down and read the content, "History with Professor Jade Curtis in Room 101A." She patted me on my back and spoke, "Ahh, it's right around the corner." She guided me through the hallways and I could feel nervousness rising in the pit of my stomach as I neared the room where my classmates for my first subject would be. "I'm Jozette Cecille but most people call me Cecille." I acknowledged her name and kept quite as the tension built in my nerves.

We stopped when we reached a certain room, the distinct voice of a man discussing his lesson could be heard. There was only silence and the discussing man's voice. Cecille knocked on the door, stopping the male voice for the moment and she gestured to me. The teacher which was none other than Prof. Jade Curtis came to the doorframe and conversed with Cecille for a while.

So to say, Jade Curtiss was a middle-aged man with long light brown hair and crimson eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wore a light blue poio with a black tie and a pair of black slacks. His footwear were a pair of black leather shoes. He had a rather formal aura around him.

His eyes then turned to me, "Well, I suppose a welcome would be in order. Come in and meet your classmates." I gulped at what he said. And he gestured me inside the room. He took his place behind the table while I still kept my eyes on the floor. I could feel the gazes of everyone boring upon me. I let out a shaky breath and faced them, all thirty of them.

"Class, we seem to have a new student amongst us. Please do introduce yourself." _Formal indeed._

"Hello, I'm Lucille Denise Veramounte. Pleased to meet you all." I spoke in a voice that was as loud as I can get. I had expected jeering or loud honking noises from the boys but none of those happened. I guess this school doesn't seem so bad at all.

**Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at making a Tales story and I hope it doesn't suck...much. XD**

**:3 Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

**--**

**_When I first took my try at walking, I fell down a lot._**

**_When I first got into school, I knew no one._**

**_When I first met you, I didn't see you._**

**_I guess I had so many first times, eh?_**

**_--_**

Jade nodded his head and his crimson gaze swept over the class. An empty seat was located at the back of the third column, "Lucille, please take your seat." He spoke and gestured at the seat that was at the back of the third column. I hesitated then proceeded to my seat, the whole class bore their eyes at me. After all, it was quite a surprise to find a new student in the middle of the semester, I would be surprised too. I walked to my seat, avoiding any gazes that I might meet.

The whole class was bearing their gazes at me and it was unnerving. When I had sat down my seat, I quickly looked out at the window. Wanting nothing more than to disappear or be invisible to the whole class. Prof. Jade cleared his throat and continued his discussion. I looked at the board; there was hardly anything I could understand. History. Their History. It annoyed me why I had to be transferred to another school in the middle of a semester what was worse was that this school was a hundred kilometers from where I used to study.

I looked at my classmates, seeing as their attention was shifted to the teacher. In front of me was guy with fiery red hair, his short spiky hair obscured the view of the chalkboard but I wasn't in the mood to pay attention to the lesson. Beside him was a girl with long coffee brown hair, I couldn't study her any further because her hair hid most of her features.

In front of the redhead was a blond guy, he was tan and quite tall and I wondered why he was put in further front with his height. A girl was beside him, she had short creamy blonde hair that curled around her face.

I leaned into my seat and looked at the seat beside me, oddly enough it was empty and I wondered why I wasn't seated there but I guess I can't complain. The window gave me a senses of escape from all this hectic dilemma.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed out of annoyance. A new school curriculum, I better study soon so I can catch up with the lessons. I gaped at them as they wrote their notes and held their books for further information. I felt so out of place, this wasn't somewhere I belong. I wonder how long I will be alienated? I hope it won't be so long.

The bell rang and Prof. Jade dismissed the class. Each student stood up and began to file out of the room. I was the last one to exit and the teacher called on her. "Ms. Veramounte." He spoke and I maneuvered herself towards the teacher's table. Jade let a calming smile upon his lips and handed her the course outline of the current semester, "Seeing as you were transferred in the middle of this semester. You will only need to start here," Using his pen, he pointed at the third roman numeral with _History of Auldrant_ written on it, "From then on, you shall be having the same lessons as them."

He gestured at the door and there were some students who were peeking at us. I couldn't help but a let a small smile grace my lips. He signed the piece of paper that teacher's had to sign before handing it back to me.

"Thank you sir." He nodded and spoke again, "All right. You are dismissed."

I walked out of the room and into the view of four uniformed teenagers. They were actually the four teenagers that I had been studying earlier. "Welcome to Auldrant Academy!" It was the blonde girl who spoke and her voice was not so high, much to my pleasure. Her accent was rather diplomatic and smooth, "I'm Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear." Now that I could see her in a closer view, Natalia was a girl with a creamy blonde hair and a pair of vibrant hazel green eyes. She was quite taller than me, around five feet and six inches.

She outstretched her hand and I took it, we shook each other's hands for a while. Wow, was this school formal or what? I noticed her family name and spoke, "Are you in any way related to the Principal?" She smiled at me and spoke, "Yes, he's my father." I nodded my head and the red haired guy who sat in front of me came into my view, "I'm Luke von Fabre!" He smiled at me and shook my hand before I could say anything else. Luke had fiery red hair that stood up in spikes; his emerald eyes were vibrant and held a sense of childishness in them. Once again he was taller than I am, standing around five feet and seven inches.

Then it was the girl with long brown hair, her visible eye showed the gentle blue color of her irises, "I'm Mysterica Grants. You can call me Tear though." She spoke and shook my hand. She had a sweet smile on her face that I couldn't help but smile in return. Tear was a beautiful girl with long coffee brown locks that went down her back in a straight stream. Her eyes were a beautiful aquamarine.

"I'm Guy by the way." It was the blonde who spoke and I turned to him, my hand still outstretched. He took a dozen steps back and I arched my brow in confusion. The three other teenagers laughed. "He doesn't like women." Luke explained. "Well, it's more like a phobia of them." Tear added and I couldn't help but laugh. Guy by far was the tallest amongst us standing around six feet with golden blonde hair and a pair of charming Prussian blue eyes. He was actually a charming guy and would probably be a ladies' man if not for his fear.

"Nice to meet you all." They nodded and Guy looked at his watch, "It's almost time for Prof. Dist's class." They nodded amongst themselves and I felt out of place again.

It was Tear who noticed my grim expression, "Can I look at your schedule?" I gave it to her, "It seems you have all the classes with us. Come on, the Prof. Dist doesn't like tardiness." I smiled at her and we all headed to the next class which was Introduction to Physics.

We managed to get in before the teacher had arrived, Luke and company settled themselves in their seats while I remained outside, waiting for the teacher to appear. I looked around the hall with the slip in my hand. Finally I saw a man, tall and lanky with snow white hair and oddly distinct violet clothing. He really stood out in the hall. "Hmm? You must be the new student Jade was talking about." He took the slip from my grasp and proceeded inside with me following. He merely signed the slip and gestured to a seat. I grateful to not introduce myself again. The experience was annoying and nerve-wrecking.

When I had sat myself down, the teacher proceeded to discuss about simple physics. I zoned out on the discussion a bit. It wasn't later when I noticed a sheet of paper was lying in front of my hands. Out of curiosity I picked it up and opened it.

_Boring huh? - Luke_

**You said it! -Guy**

You idiots, pay attention to the teacher will you? – Natalia

Really, you two. -Tear

I couldn't help but smile and looked for a pen but I remembered all my things were inside the luggage. I looked around and found Luke in front of me once again but I couldn't borrow his pen because the teacher might notice. I looked at the person beside me, he didn't really look at me though but his fiery red hair caught my attention. "Um, Can I borrow your pen for a while?" He merely looked at me with his stern emerald eyes before it shifted to his pen, "Go ahead." I sheepishly took and wrote on the piece of torn paper.

.:I don't really know what he's talking about:. – Lucille

I folded the piece of paper and looked at the teacher as he continued to write on the chalkboard. I slipped the small folded object to look and he took it gladly. I took the pen and placed it back on my seatmate's desk with a muttered "Thanks" but he didn't look in my way or acknowledged me. It fumed me a bit but I settled upon my seat thinking it was because I was new or something. The discussion continued on and I felt drowsiness crawling on my senses. I looked at Luke and he seemed to be dozing off already. I couldn't help but chuckle at his sleeping form. Man, I needed a distraction or I'd fall asleep too.

I looked out at the window and hoped for an idea.

**General POV**

The whole class droned on the lengthy and boring discussion by their professor. The lone student who was not in uniform held most of the class's attention especially her seatmate who she had not seen during their previous class. He seemed to be intrigued of the idea of a transfer student.

The younger girl was around five feet and an inch in height that had short grayish brown hair. Her eyes were quite distinctive, a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs that held so much emotion. Her skin was rather pale but not sickly looking. She had a slim build and was questionable if she was athletic or not. She had worn a simple long-sleeved shirt of Lavender and a pair of cobalt blue pants.

He glanced at her once more before shifting his attention to the discussing teacher, he hoped the school year would be interesting with the arrival of the girl.

Prof. Dist continued to discuss this and that, lessons that would prepare them for Physics itself when they would be in their last year. The whole class seemed to be drugged with sleep as each student seemed to fall into dreamland.

And by a miracle, the bell rang alerting the sleeping students and those who were half-conscious already. Dist merely shrugged and with a flick of his wrist they were all dismissed. The students quickly filed out of the room, leaving Luke and company. Lucille poked Luke on the shoulder, "Hey, Luke. Wake up."

The young red head merely continued in his sweet slumber and the young amethyst-eyed girl looked at Tear. She shrugged and looked at Guy who seemed to be grinning widely. Guy bent down and whispered something in Luke's ear. The redhead quickly scrambled to his feet, frantic but when his eyes set upon Tear he calmed down and plopped down on his seat and glared at Guy. "Time to go!" Natalia announced and they followed suit.

Lucille glanced out of the room and surely she found the person who sat beside me during the class.

She poked Natalia since Guy seemed far off at the corner, avoiding any feminine presence within a 12-inch radius. "Hey, um Natalia, who is that guy?" The amethyst-eyed girl gestured towards her seatmate through her eyes and she followed the line of the new student's gaze. "Oh, that's Asch von Fabre. Luke's older twin brother."

His hair was as fiery red as Luke's but longer and his bangs seemed to be combed back or standing which reminded her of a cockatoo's feathery head. His eyes were as emerald green as Luke's but held a streak of coldness and fierceness within them. They had identical faces as well but his mouth always held a frown and that his face was emotionless unlike Luke's. The older twin was a few shades paler than Luke but his body was well built, lean and muscular as the uniform accentuated it.

Lucille looked at Luke then at Asch, they seemed to be distant from each other which bothered her.

_Weren't most twins close?_ She looked at the two one last time before dismissing the thought. With those thoughts out of the way, the small group of friends went to their next class.

She looked down at my schedule and found the next class as 'Diapason Class'. She went to Tear and asked, "Tear, what's this Diapason class all about?"

"It's like a music class, the teacher is Miss Yulia Jue. It's a class that mainly focuses on the effects of Fonons and how to manifest them." She replied. Lucille looked at her with confusion and was interested of the topic, "Fonons? Speaking of which, what are they?"I asked and she smiled at the new student. It was a smile that hid some pity for the non-unifromed student. "Well, Fonons are particles of sound held in every element here in Auldrant."

"So it's only here in Auldrant?" She nodded. "How come?"

"We really don't know but most people who have undergone in the study of Fonons or Fonology say that the Fonons are held in Auldrant by a mysterious sphere. The sphere is said to be held up by invisible Sephiroth trees."

Lucille stared at her for a moment, "Ookay. Do you have a book on that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll borrow it." _Really what had I gotten myself into? _Lucille thought to herself.

They reached the room for their Diapason class, it was like any other music room but it held some items you wouldn't normally see in a Music room as well. Lucille settled myself a seat beside Tear, which was located at the second column of the third row. To my surprise, yet again, Asch settled himself upon the empty seat to her right.

_Was it just me or do I always get to sit beside him?_ She complained mentally.

The teacher entered the room. She was rather young with long raven black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were of a soft hue of purple. She scanned the class then found who she was looking for. "Ah so the new student is in this class. Welcome to your first Diapason class." Lucille acknowledged the greeting with a nod and a muttered 'thank you'. The teacher then addressed to her students, "Well, we will be reviewing on how to make use of Fonos using hymns."

_I think I've just dug my own grave._ Lucille thought as the subject and her brain didn't conincide.

-.-.-

Lucille settled herself beside Tear and Natalia who welcomed her to the group's table. It was lunch time and she was more than grateful for the break. "So, after this, we're gonna have Algebra and Social Sciences." Luke, who sat opposite of tear, groaned loudly. "Algebra again." He complained and Guy only gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm beginning to wonder why they teach us that stuff and we don't even use it when we finish school." Tear smiled at him and took a bite out of her sandwich, "You never know you might need it someday."

He looked at her before he sighed once again. Lucille secretly smiled at the two; they made such a cute couple. She proceeded to eat her lunch, a hotdog on a bun which was weird because she always had a big appetite. The cafeteria was bustling with people. Not only was there high school students but there were middle school students as well. A young girl came to their table; she had curly ebony black hair tied as pigtails along her head. Her skin was like caramel and her large eyes were a light brown. "Oh, is she the transfer student the whole school is talking about?" The young girl spoke and it seemed Lucille momentarily choked on her food.

_So the whole school knows about this?_ She thought and let out a sigh.

**Lucille's POV**

I glared down at the table surface. So not only does the high school now I'm new but so do the elementary students. It annoyed me but I piped it all down. I glanced down at the young girl, "I'm Lucille Veramounte." I spoke and she gave me a cute childish grin, "My name's Anise Tatlin." She sat down beside Luke and proceeded to explore the contents of her lunch box. Another child came towards us, this time it was a young boy with olive green hair. His eyes matched the same color of his hair; his face was calm and serene. "Oh, you must be the new student. I'm Ion, pleased to meet you." The young spoke and gestured his hand for a shake, "I'm Lucille." And with that followed the formal display of introduction, a handshake.

There was idle chatter amongst the table but that stopped when a certain group of students came striding into the cafeteria. I noticed the familiar fiery red hair of Luke's older twin leading a group of students. A young boy who looked like Ion's identical twin followed the leader-like redhead. A young girl with pink locks and timid chocolate brown eyes followed, within her arms cradled a stuffed toy. Lastly an older looking student with a big build followed them; he had spiky grayish-blue hair and a slightly tanned complexion. His expression was fierce and merciless.

"That's the student council, or as they fondly call themselves the God-Generals." Natalia spoke to me in a soft voice. I raised an eyebrow as I studied them at the corner of my eyes. Quite a fancy yet dominating name. "Student Council would have sufficed by they wanted to make themselves fancier." Luke spoke casually and I could clearly see that he had aimed the distaste at his twin. I glanced at Asch but he didn't seem to be affected by the statement. I went back to eating my sandwich when a tall shadow loomed over me.

"So this is the new kid?" A deep voice spoke and it made me freeze in my chewing. "Go and get a life Largo." Natalia spoke and made a shooing motion. I turned to look at the older student, Largo, he was really tall with a big build. With him just a small distance from me, he seemed to tower over me. I swallowed the piece of sandwich I was chewing and took a quick sip from my soda. "Come on Largo. You shouldn't be making such a commotion. Besides, give the girl a break, it's still her first day." It was the Ion-look alike who spoke, he had an scowl plastered on his face.

"Fine, fine." The bigger one gave in and walked away. I turned to them and smile, "Thanks." Luke grinned, "You looked like you were in a tight situation." I nodded to them in appreciation but not before making a glance at the fleeting figure who stood some feet away from me. It was so sudden when our gazes met but I quickly looked away and proceeded to eat my lunch.

--

"So we'll be having a test on FonTech tomorrow?" Luke moaned as he complained on the tests. I looked at Guy as he was excited for the test. "Hey Guy, what's a FonTech?" They all stopped talking and stared incredulously at me. I felt so out of place once again. "W-what? We didn't have that subject in our old school." I explained and they laughed nervously. "Well, FonTech are machines or technology that has to do with Fonons." I arched a brow but nodded understanding such. Now my mind was jumbled. Well at least Tear had explained what Fonons were earlier but what do they have to do with FonTech?

I'm beginning to think that my transferring here was a nightmare.

We entered the classroom and it has filled with students, most of them chatting amongst each other. Luke gestured once again to the seat behind him; I guess it was the only seat that was vacant. I looked at the desk beside me and found that it was still empty.

I turned to Luke and Tear who were facing each other. Guy pulled his seat and Natalia merely settled on Tear's seat. "Asides from the schoolwork, it'll be the school festival soon right?" Luke spoke and I looked at his other friends. They all nodded. "Oh, I want it to be a play!" Natalia spoke, her hands clasp in a dramatic manner. There was a sparkle along her eyes and they drifted to guy who jumped off his seat.

"I don't think I really like what you're thinking Natalia." Guy spoke in a trembled voice but Natalia only smiled back at him. "I hope it will be a play." She cooed to no one and I chuckled. "If it were one, I'd probably be absent when they decide who's gonna be part of it." Guy spoke while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Natalia's eyes burned for some weird reason and she loomed over Guy's shrunken figure. The three of us laughed at the two. Guy totally needs to lose the phobia for Natalia's sake.

Despite being the middle of this semester these four people must have known each other further back. It was quite evident in they liked each other mutually. I let out a silent sigh and wished that I could stay in this school longer than my previous schools. It was such a miracle to have befriended this people on my first day.

The class grew quiet and the chairs were straightened back to their places. Asch walked in followed by an old man. He wore any old professor would wear. He fixed his glasses and his gaze landed on me. I stood up and walked to the front and proceeded to hand him the slip of paper. He looked at it for a while then signed on the sheet of paper. I took it and was about to go to my seat when the old man spoke. "Since you're new, why don't you introduce yourself." I bit my lower lip and calmed myself. Being in front of lots of people always made me feel inferior.

"I'm Lucille Denise Veramounte. Pleased to meet you." I spoke and was about to go back to my seat. The old man continued, "Where did you study before?" I looked at him and then at the class, Tear threw me an apologetic look. I drew in another breath and replied, "Roeden High." I spoke but before I could advance to my seat, he threw more questions at me.

--

I collapsed on my seat after the professor got his share of information, in fact the whole class got much information about me. I hid my face under my arms and whispered every curse I knew. After I felt calm, I settled my chin over my arms. "Don't worry Lucille. It won't always be like that." Luke comforted. I smiled and muttered, "Thanks, Luke."

The class droned on once again and I didn't have the heart to even listen to the old man's discussion. I was still pissed off with the whole more-than-my-name introduction. I had been singled out in a corner. I looked down on my empty desk, now would be the perfect time to scribble nonsense. I glanced at my seatmate and found he was listening intently to the teacher. I looked at the old man and he was discussing about functions and stuff.

I glanced at Asch once again. "Is there something on my face?" He spoke and it startled me. "N-no." I blurted out and he looked at me at corner of his eyes, "Then why do you keep on glancing?" I wanted to shout at him but I didn't know of a good comeback. Silence was the only remedy to the problem and so I did comply with it. Looking away from him helped eased my anger too.

The seconds ticked by and soon the bell rang. I quickly got out of my seat and approached Tear. She seemed to understand how I was feeling and laid a comforting hand upon my arm. I looked up at her since she was a few inches taller than I was. "It's gonna be fine." Luke playfully punched me on the arm, "Cheer up, Lucille!" Natalia and Guy nodded in agreement. I could help but smile in appreciation.

"Thanks you guys."

-.-.-

I took my slip, grateful that I wasn't going to introduce myself for the day. It was finally the last subject and I could wish nothing more than to fast forward the time. I still ignored Asch when I returned to my seat. Our teacher who went by the name Mr. Elder McGovern, began to discuss about Politics. I stared at the chalkboard, imagining shapes and whatchamacallits. I looked at my onyx-strapped wristwatch, time seemed slower than before. Maybe because it was almost dismissal?

I seemed to always get a window seat which I was grateful with. After all, if the class gets so boring I'd probably look out of the room anyways. I looked at the outside and certainly there were some middle school students who were playing games. I guessed they were waiting to be fetched by their parents.

Parents.

I got into my emotional state again. When it always came to family, it always seemed to be problematic. I could not even envision myself eating at the dinner table with the presence of both my parents. Somehow, the whole idea seemed stupendous and weird to me.

I wonder how it would feel to have a sibling, older or younger or a twin, regardless. My idea of a family used to be a group of people who loved each other and were there for each other but that all changed when I grew out of naivety and noticed my parents working themselves like there's no tomorrow. I know it was also for my own good but as the time had passed by they hardly went to my birthday, to Christmas Parties and they didn't even show up on my graduation. It annoyed me why they had to slave themselves with work when we had enough money already.

The thought always angered me. It was unfair. Did they think money was more important than their daughter?

"Lucille. Hey Luce! Hey" I snapped out of my thoughts and found my four friends standing in front of me. "You zoned out again." Natalia spoke and crossed her arms while she shook her head. "Come on, it's dismissal time already." I blinked a few times, "Already?" Guy chuckled, "You wished it were still Social Science?" I scowled at him and spoke, "'Course not. I just didn't expect the time would go by so fast." Luke folded his arms behind his head and spoke, "Fast? I thought it traveled at a snail's pace when Mr. McGovern started discussing." We all laughed at his complaint.

"So what are you gonna do now, Lucille?" Natalia asked. "Hmm, I really don't know. I'd really like to join a club though. It would be a productive way of killing the time." Natalia hugged my arm and it brought me to stand up. "Wait, til you see the Archery Club!" She squealed but I groaned. "Is there something wrong?" I hated to burst her bubble but I think I would not survive in such a club, "Um, I'm not really fond of strafing. I'm not really good at aiming from a distance. Sorry." She frowned but lightened up, "No, its fine. I understand we have our share of different skills and traits."

I nodded and looked at Tear, "What club are you in Tear?" She blushed but responded, "Well, I'm in the Melodist club." I smiled, "You must have such a beautiful voice."

"Oh yes! One of the best!" Luke added with his trademark grin. "Luke…" Tear grumbled but a blush and a smiled upon her lips told held such a different effect.

"Hmm, I'm wondering if there's such a thing as a Fencing Club." They looked at me, surprised at my suggestion, "Err…Is there?" It was Guy who spoke this time, "Well not really a Fencing Club but it's a club dedicated to sword mastery." My eyes lit up with glee, "Really?" "Yep but it's limited to a few students. You need to pass the test to be a member." Luke added, his brows furrowed with thought. "Great! I'm up for it." Luke and Guy looked at each other. "Well, you see. As far as it seemed, the Sword Mastery Club has male students." I furrowed my brows, "I guess I'll just think about it later." I spoked.

They smiled. "What will you be doing instead?" Tear asked and I went over the things that I needed to do. "Hmm, probably rest in the dorm room." I stood up from my seat and noticed, just now, how empty the classroom was.

We exited the classroom and the hallways were filled with students who had also been dismissed from their classes of the day. "Would you like someone to accompany you?" Natalia asked, concerned since I was still new in the school. I raised a hand and she looked confuse, "Don't worry. What's the use of a map if you don't refer to it? Thank for you today and I hope you enjoy your afternoon." They nodded their heads and I headed to the SAO (Student's Affairs Office) to submit the slip they gave me earlier that day. I walked into the room to find, surprisingly, Asch speaking with Cecille. He paused and looked at my way. Weird was that I looked away when our gazes met and I felt a blush upon my cheeks, aftereffects of our little quarrel? Maybe and I hope it was. "Well look who's here." It wasn't Asch voice who spoke but rather the Ion look-alike. I cast him a curious look.

"Sync." The younger boy turned to face the redhead. "Yeah, yeah. I get the idea. No need scolding me." He walked off to the couch that was provided in the room. Cecilled smiled at me and I felt reassurance wash over me. "Had a fun day today?" She asked, ignoring the previous presence of Asch who by now had sad himself upon the couch. "It was fun for a first day." I spoke in all honesty. She took the slip I handed her and added, "I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

I let out a sigh, 'I hope it won't be a short stay again.'

"Will do." I added and she laughed. "What are your plans now that today's classes are over?" I rubbed my arm, was it me and the feeling of being gaped at or the problem with the air condition's thermostat? "Well, I thought of hitting the sack early." She nodded and handed me a key. I caught it in my palm, "It's the key to your dorm. Don't lose it or you'll have to get a duplicate from your dorm mate." I nodded and exited the room not before getting a fleeting glance at Asch.

He met my eyes at the same time.

-.-.-

I was dressed in my loose sleeping clothes though I wasn't in the mood to sleep yet. My mind kept on rewinding the events of today. I still couldn't grasp the fact that I was in a new school with four trust-worthy friends I could see everyday. I looked at the bed opposite mine, it was tidy. The desk was organized with no clutter at all. It was Tear's. I was even more grateful to have her as a room mate.

I sat myself upon my writing desk and took my diary from the drawer. It was new since I wanted to write my daily experiences in a new school so it's new. I took a pen and opened to new leaf. Before I could sort out what to write, my hand got into it first. I described how I arrived til how I was sitting here in this room.

I let my mind run with the enjoyment of today before my eyelids seemed to protest. I closed my diary, locking it then plopping myself upon the mattress of my bed. The bed sheets smelt of Lavender, my favorite scent and I could not help but curl along the bed sheets. It was not long after that sleep took over my senses.

**Author's Notes: Chapter 1 is here. Progression is quite slow so please don't sue me :(**

**Reviews are much appreciated.  
**

**:3 Thanks for reading.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Club**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_When I was young, I thought the world was such a happy and bright place. _

_That it was a place where no one could feel sad and lonely._

_But oh, how this world betrayed me as it took away my parents._

_And from then on, I didn't think of anything else but why._

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucille. Wake up."

The soothing voice of a woman spoke as I felt being shaken in my deep slumber. "Five more minutes." I muttered in my sleep and I could hear laughter despite the fog of drowsiness around me.

"Come on, Lucille." Another feminine voice spoke but I merely dove deeper into my sleep. I could hear a few more giggles before something poked me, then again and then the weirdest wake up call: being tickled.

I erupted in a fit of giggles and desperately tried to get away from the tickling hands and in doing so, I fell off the bed. "Finally you're up." Natalia spoke and sat upon my messy bed sheets. "You slept like a log." I felt my cheeks warm up, "Aw, come on. It was a tiring day yesterday. The three of us laughed and Natalia stood up from my bed so I could make it.

"Oh yeah, Natalia. I'm wondering how come you're here." I spoke as I fixed the arrangement of my pillows. "I'm just staying the room beside here." She replied and Tear sat down on her bed. "It's quite nice to have you as a roommate, Lucille. I was surprised to see you on the bed though. Hehehe." Tear spoke and I laughed. "Well, I'd better get myself ready then." They nodded and I proceeded to the bathroom to get a head start for today.

-.-.-

"Uhh…don't you think it looks weird on me?" I spoke as I tied my azure ribbon under the collar of my white blouse. The whole uniform ensemble consisted of a long-sleeved white polo, over it was a bluish-gray blazer with dark cream collar and linings. Small round bluish gray buttons situated themselves at both sides of the lining. The bottom was a checkered light gray skirt that was a few inches above my knees. Lastly it consisted of a pair of white cotton socks that were just an inch or two below the knees and brown leather school shoes. Natalia and Tear looked at me and took both of my arms in their grasps.

"Are you kidding? You look good." Tear spoke and smiled at me. "I think good is an understatement." Natalia chided and we all laughed. They sat me on a chair in front of my full-length mirror. "Now, time to fix your hair." Natalia spoke and I smiled sheepishly. Tear and Natalia took turns in brushing my hair, making it that style then this. It was only the front portion which was long, the back portion of my hair was trimmed short making it in line with my ears with a curled out effect. After a few minutes, my hair was tamed a simple black headband with a small azure ribbon adorned was placed upon my head.

As I looked at my reflection, I looked dainty but I guess it was also because of the effect of the uniform. It hugged my features quite well and it made me self-conscious. The two were still talking about this and that but then my stomach growled with its emptiness. I saw myself blush as red as a tomato. They giggled and pulled me up from my seat. "Well, I guess it's the best time to go and get breakfast at the canteen." Natalia spoke and I nodded. I got my binder and a pen before the three of us headed to the canteen.

It was only now that I noticed the distance from the school and the dorms. The path we used as we head down was a gravel path. The minute white stones looked like sand from afar. I couldn't help but notice the place just now, maybe because I was exausted that my only goal was the comfort of a bed and sleep. The tree arches gave a somehow roofing to the path. They held beautiful leaves in shades of red and orange, their trunks were a light gray making the cascading colors warm to the eyes.

"The brick wall just at our right belongs to the building where the female maintenance staff is housed." Tear spoke as she pointed the wall. I look at our left and it had such a beautiful display of the botanical garden.

I pushed open the door that led inside the cafeteria, eager to please my hunger when the delicious aroma of food wafted to my nostrils. When we got to the counter, Guy and Luke were there. "Good morning! You look good with the uniform, Lucille." Luke spoke and I thanked him. "Yeah, you do. Hehehe. Welcome to the club!" Guy added and got himself a tray. I looked at Tear and Natalia they weren't glaring at me so I chuckled at the boys' comment.

I got myself a whole lot of breakfast, like pancakes, bagels, some hotdogs, and some pieces of bacon. Natalia and Tear eyed me for a while. "You certainly got so much. Is that because you skipped dinner last night?" Natalia asked and I let out a nervous chuckle. "I actually eat a lot." I honestly admitted and they were shocked. "You eat so much and yet you have a nice figure!" I was flattered by Natalia's comment and I felt myself blush at the statement. "I can't help it. I eat so much; I guess it's because of my fast metabolism?" I said and she shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "I'm envious of you. You don't have to work out so much." The blonde girl added.

I plopped at piece of bacon in my mouth and began to chew slowly, "I actually need to start on working out."

"How come?" Tear asked after she took a bite from her bagel. "I'm not really good at sports, no matter what." I sighed and reminisced how I had actually hit my forehead with a volleyball and how I had accidentally threw my badminton racket while playing. "Horrible would be a suiting word." I added and my friends laughed. "Man, and you were gonna join the sword mastery club?" Guy spoke and I looked at him, a little annoyed of his comment. "Believe it or not, Fencing or sword-handling is something that I'm not horrible at. It's so weird as to why all of the modern day sports, something as ancient as sword mastery was the only thing I'm good at."

Luke grinned, "I hope you pass the test, Lucille. Mr. Grants said it was all right for you to try and join the club. You have to pass the test though." I looked at Tear at the mention of the family name, "My older brother is their club moderator." I nodded my head, thankful for the information, "Are you really gonna push through that club, Lucille? What Home Economics club or Arts?" "I'm no good with economics, I burn my cooking and prick my fingers at best but I'll think of the Arts club if it's possible to have two clubs." I said.

"It's possible, what with Asch having three." Luke said with an annoyed gleam in his eyes. I set the matter aside and we talked of idle things like the weather, the schedule for today. Guy glanced at his watch, "Oh, look at the time. It's fifteen minutes before FonTech. I think we should get going." Guy spoke and this was our signal to head to class.

We had managed to arrive in the classroom just five minutes before the time, the teacher wasn't there yet and most of the students were bent upon their desks, their eyes focused on their notes. "Oh damn! I forgot about our test today!" Luke spoke as he slapped his hand unto his forehead. "hehehe, well I'll help you review then." Guy spoke and Luke's gave a grin. "Thanks Guy! You're a savior!" The two boys went to their desks and Guy proceeded to talk about FonTech.

I turned to face Tear and Natalia as they both occupied the two seats in front of mine. "I wonder why is that this seat here is never occupied. It's always in every class." I asked the two of them. "That's because Asch doesn't like having a seatmate. Apparently, the person who sits at his right is usually forced to sit there but nobody likes to sit at his left." Natalia spoke.

"How come?"

"Well, I don't really know. That's something only Asch can answer."

I let the matter off my hands, "Aren't you guys gonna review on your notes?"

"We have a thing about cramming. It's not really good in our system. The odd thing is that it always gives us a mental blackout during the test." I acknowledged their reply and was about to question but a certain redhead entered the room and all noise seemed to stop. I glanced at two people sitting in front of me; Tear sat herself properly while Natalia went to her seat. Luke same to sat down in front of me and the teacher entered. He greeted each and one of us then proceeded to do a review on the upcoming test. I looked around and noticed the students were listening intently. "Why is it that every time I see you, you're watching other people?" The cold tone came upon my ears and I glanced at my seatmate. "I'm just curious." I replied. Man, he annoyed me.

"Curious? More like observing their every move." He added.

"I'm just curious of everyone. I'm new so I can't help it."

"Being new doesn't mean you can just stare at everyone around. You never know, most of the students would probably melt because of your constant staring." He glanced my way, a smirk playing his lips.

"Well if that happens, I'll be sure to get rid of you first."

"Have fun trying."

I leaned back unto my seat, my anger was boiling deep inside me but I didn't want to start a fight. I didn't also want the teacher to call me. I took out my binder and proceeded to a new leaf. The teacher continued on but I wasn't in the mood to take down any notes. In fact, my hand was in the mood to start scribbling random people or objects. Clearly the effects of boredom.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as my eyes merely gaped at the shapes and lines my hand made. The black ink of my pen drew this and that upon the starch white surface of the paper. Then as if a haze had cleared from my mind, I noticed who I had drawn. I quickly looked around and flipped a few dozen of pages from where I had drawn. I glanced at my seatmate but he wasn't looking at me so I assumed the coast was clear.

My hand slackened from the activity and I looked at the teacher as he began to pass the test papers. I wondered how this subject was and what a FonTech does anyways. It wasn't like I was hoping to be expert maybe just a little bit of information about this and that. My mind conjured of complicated thoughts but it soon disappeared when a sheet of paper was placed in front of me. I looked up to see the teacher himself. "You are the new student, aren't you?" He spoke and I nodded my head in reply. Geez, it's so obvious that I'm the new student, why the heck do they have to ask?

"I won't be tolerating new students. You must answer this exam, regardless of your status here in this school." He spoke and proceeded to the front. I knew my mouth was open in shock. I kept my binder and took the sheet of paper nearer to me. I gave out a silent sigh and looked down warily. Was my brain teasing me or did I just see weird formulas written on the paper?

I skimmed through the questions. Hoping there was at least something that I could answer.

**What are the main uses of a fonstone?** What the heck is that?

**In order for a vehicle to fly, what kind of stone does it need? **They still need to put stones in aircrafts?!

**What's a FonTech Scholar?** Errr…Someone who is knowledgeable in FonTech…?

**Discuss FonTech in five sentences.** What the heck?! I don't even know what it is!

I massaged my temples as my eyes refuse to leave the paper partly blank. I hate myself for the few contents that I had written on the paper. I wish I had listened to Guy who had discussed it earlier. And I wished the Professor was good enough like Prof. Jade who let me start with their current lesson rather than start from the beginning. It was also quite unfair because I never had this lesson before. It was considerate enough for Prof. Curtiss to let me start with their current lesson.

I looked at Luke as he made unnecessary movements in his seat. I couldn't help but laugh softly. He scratched his head often which probably meant he was having difficulty. I peered over at Guy who seemed to be done and I was envious. This probably is his favorite class. I looked down upon my paper again, only answering one question and leaving the others and the diagrams blank. I was so tempted to just scribble on the piece of paper but I had to restrain myself. It would have been good to write profanities but that would probably lead to a talk with the disciplinary-in-charge.

"All right. Pass your papers." I sighed and spoke to Luke, "Luke, please put my paper under yours." He looked at me then to my paper and nodded. I settle my head upon the flat surface of my desk, so much for transferring. My eyes strayed to my seatmate, he seemed to be smirking down at me. It was as if he was mocking me for not being able to answer much of the exam. I turned to the other side but covered my face as sunlight bathed it.

_So much for trying._

The bell rang as soon as I had expected it and we were headed to our next class which was Fonology with Prof. Jade Curtiss. And again, another subject I have not encountered in my whole life. I think the idea of my parents transferring me to Auldrant was a disaster and I'm slowly being drifted away from reality.

We were back at the classroom that we had used for History. Our teacher was at the table and he called on to me. "Ms. Veramounte, here's the coverage for this subject. I hope you will be doing your best in this class." I received the piece of paper and nodded, "Thank you sir." I sat myself in the same seat I had been for the past few classes. The Prof. started to discuss about the usage of Fonons in daily lives. It made me interested so I listened to the discussion. Although at some point I didn't really know what he was talking about, I got the jist of the discussion. My hand was not idle since I put it to use by taking down important notes.

By the time the discussion was over, Jade made us do an experiment that dealt with Fonons. He had already assumed each person with a partner and the only one who was partnerless was Asch. I had to keep my mouth shut from screaming profanities. Asch! Of all the people it had to be Asch. Guy, despite being afraid of women, had paired himself with Natalia and Luke with Tear. I glared at the red-haired student as he sat upon his seat, his emerald eyes were glued to the piece of paper.

"Of all the people you had to be paired to, it was me that you had to work with." He spoke in a cold tone but not once did he lift his eyes from his paper.

"It's not like I could choose. Everyone was already paired up." I retorted.

"I'll give you the answer so you won't be a hindrance to me and I to you." He spoke and took his pen.

"I'm not asking for answers. I want to work too." I intensified my glare at him.

"Oh really? For someone who doesn't even know what Fonons are?" He taunted and it caused me to blush.

"I may know little about what Fonons are but I'm not gonna give you the credit of me copying your work. You think so low of me just because I transferred from a school who offered a different curriculum." I scoffed and this time he looked at me square in the eyes. I held my ground despite the burning intensity of his emerald orbs.

"Too low? I think of you as someone who was gone way too high that you've got your head stuck in the clouds." I gritted my teeth at his comment.

"Well, well, it seems we're having such a nice discussion, aren't we?" It was Jade who interceded. "Professor!" I spoke and he looked from me to Asch, "As I've said I've paired the two of you, if either of you cannot pass your experiment papers then the both of you will not have a grade in my subject. Is that clear?"

I bit my lower lip and glared at Asch and he glared back. "Yes, sir." We spoke in unison.

We had moved to another classroom where the experiments were to be conducted. The tables were designated for a pair of students. I looked at my partner, we were both annoyed and disappointed to be with each other. It was good enough for him to be on his own while me? I really needed someone to help me get a grip on everything. "

It wasn't so bad, aside the times we occasionally spouted curses at each other which I can say was often. Asch was good when it came to handling fonons and how he manifested them. I was still a novice when it came to these kinds of things and hoped Tear would help me in manifesting Fonons since I didn't want to rely on a jerk like Asch.

We finished our experiment and handed it to our teacher who kept a smile plastered upon his face. Despite his rather jovial appearance, the smile upon his face ticked me. I let out a sigh and returned to my seat. Luke and Tear were done by time I had sat myself down. The class stretched on but not once did Asch and I talked after the experiment.

I wondered how the rest of the school year would go since I had Asch as a permanent Lab partner. I poked Tear and she looked at the glanced at Asch. "Is there something I can do for you, Lucille?" Tear asked and I nodded my head vigorously. "Can you teach me more about Fonology?" I asked while glancing at Asch who seemed nonchalant. "Um, sure." She spoke and took her notebook from her desk. "You see, fonons are…" She started to discuss and I listened intently.

It was a few more minutes before the subject would end for lunch when a medium-sized blue notebook was thrust into my vision. Even Tear was surprised and I looked up to find Asch with an annoyed look plastered upon his face. I looked at the notebook and then at him, "Don't get me wrong. I don't want an incompetent lab partner who's too ignorant when it comes to Fonons." I scowled and roughly took the notebook from his grasp. "Thank you." I spoke acidly and he stalked off with his notebook in my grasp. I let out an irritated sigh and met Tear's gaze, "I seem to have rotten luck today." Tear could only give me a pat on my shoulder.

The bell finally rung.

_Finally._ I groaned mentally and began to collect my belongings then my hand hovered upon the blue spiral notebook that Asch had given, well thrust into my line of vision. I could just leave it and let it rot but it wasn't mine and somehow 'borrowed' it by weird circumstances. I could just leave but I wouldn't have anything to study. It belongs to the most infuriating guy I've known but he did somehow lend it to me. He called me ignorant but he still let me use his notes. I wanted to hit my head on a wall for a couple of times but the whole scene would be so ridiculous. Finally after the long mental debate I settled to bring the accursed item with me.

-.-.-

Lunch.

The canteen seemed so noisy that we had to relocate our eating place which was at a corner of the pond. And it wasn't just any small pond; it was big enough for fifty people to get into. There were assorted fishes like carps and koi swimming upon the clear waters. I let my eye enjoy the beautiful colors of the fishes while I ate my lunch which consisted of some sandwiches, a piece of doughnut and some cookies while I sipped on some soda and also got myself a bottle of water.

Guy and Luke were looking at me weirdly and I know I looked like I just got so much food with me. I had flushed with embarrassment at the terrible truth, "I can't help it. I have a big appetite." I spoke and then munched on some cookies. "Well, at least you don't grow big with your appetite." I nodded to what he said. Luckily I couldn't grow in weight no matter how much I ate.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have PE later, Lucille. You had brought your PE, right?" Natalia spoke and I choked a bit on my soda. "Err, I sorta left it in the dorm room." I replied and scratched the back of my head ruefully. "Oh, I guess I'll accompany you when you're going to get it." Tear suggested and I nodded. "I want to go with you as well." Natalia said. I looked at her as her eyes glanced at Guy and a ghost of a blush came upon her cheeks. "All right, once we're done eating we can go and get it." I spoke and they both nodded. We stayed there and enjoyed the peacefulness of the place but it was interrupted by a shrill childish cry.

"Buuu~! I thought you guys were in the canteen but I couldn't find you after thirty minutes of looking and just when I was about to go to my classroom, all of you are here! You are all so heartless! Making a little girl wait!" Anise complained and all of us could only laugh nervously in reply. I patted the soft ground beside me and Anise gleefully joined our party.

-.-.-

Tear, Natalia and I headed to the dorm rooms to fetch my PE uniform. We walked under the beautiful archway of trees. I couldn't help but take a deep breath, breathing in the distinct small of the birth of autumn.

"So Tear," I spoke and looked at the long-haired brunette, "how long have you been studying here? You too, Natalia." I didn't want to leave Natalia out of the conversation. "Hmm, well I transferred to this school when my brother was employed when I was in third grade." Tear replied and I looked at Natalia awaiting for her answer. "I've been studying here since I was young along with Guy, Luke and Asch." I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled at me, "Luke, Asch and I are cousins and the Gardios are a close family friend so it was settled that the four of us would study here."

_So Gardios is Guy's family name._

"I'm envious of the both of you." I spoke to them with honesty. "Why?" Natalia asked and my eyes are downcast. "I've never stayed so long in any place we stayed. The longest we've ever stayed in one place was a year and a half then we moved once again. It was annoying not having some place where I could really be familiar with and have friends with. That's why." I replied and looked at them, "I wish that my stay here will be the longest time I'd be staying." They both smiled at me and Natalia took my hand, "Come on, if we don't get that uniform right now. The three of us will be late for our afternoon classes!" We all giggled and I managed to get my PE uniform when we arrived.

"All right. Now we get our feet to walk to our class for Theology." And with that we made our way back to the school building.

-.-.-

"So the Order of Lorelei started when a prophet read the score." Our teacher by the name of Mr. Mohs, continued to discuss about the score and the Order of Lorelei which seemed to be a religious organization. I looked at my watch and groaned when thirty minutes had just passed. I flexed my fingers for a while as the plump teacher for theology continued to talk about this and that.

I took a glance at our teacher then proceeded to fetch my binder and opening to a new page, about two dozen pages from the one I drew before. My trusty pen was now held on my hand and I proceeded to draw what my mind conjured. It was rather vague at first with the outlines of a person holding something. The I proceeded to detail the person, my mind flashing a certain image of a woman. She had straight long hair but I couldn't catch the color it seemed to be in sepia like an old movie. She had flowing robes and this piece of fabric situated upon her elbows like the silk scarves that deities in ancient mythology had. She held something like a scroll but it was indefinite only a stream of white particles.

"And what is our new student doing?" A deep voice spoke and I jumped nearly falling from my seat. I looked up and found our teacher glaring down at me. "Drawing in my class, hmm?" He picked up my binder and I tried to et it back but flinched under his gaze.

"Hmm. I guess I can let this pass. Apparently, you've drawn the exact happening when the prophet read the Score." _I did? I just got it from my mind._ He settled the binder down on my desk and walked back to the front of the class. 'Psst, Lucille." Luke spoke and he looked at me at the corner of his eye, "Can we borrow the drawing for a sec?" I looked at Tear, Guy and Natalia they were eager to look at it. "mm, sure." I discretely passed the notebook as our teacher continued his discussion on the Score.

It was so weird why of all the things I had drawn it had to be the prophet by which I had just heard earlier. I wonder if there's such a thing that I had encountered this whole Score thing in my younger years.

-.-.-

"You draw quite well, Lucille." Natalia praised and I couldn't help but blush in reply. "It's just a hobby." I replied as we dressed for PE. Our Pe uniform consisted of white cotton top with the school seal in gold print on the front portion. Our bottoms were a pair of midnight black jogging pants and a pair of white rubber shoes. "We have a separate PE from the boys so we won't be meeting them now." Tear spoke and we went out of the girl's change room. We walked to the field where PE for us girls and the boys was spent. Despite having a separate PE, we shared the same track field for the subject.

I looked at the boys seeing them having the same white shirt but wearing shorts of the same hue. They still wore a pair of white shoes to compliment the whole attire. I glanced at the male students from our class only knowing three, two of which were waving at us. I pulled Tear and Natalia to my side, and the three of us waved at the two. No sooner our teacher, a woman who had light blonde hair held by a clip at the back of her head came into our view. She had stern charcoal eyes that roved upon us and it stopped on me.

"Ah the new student, Ms. Veramounte was it?" I nodded my head in reply. "First of all I am Legretta Olsen. Hmm, I welcome you to your first PE class here in Auldrant Academy and I do hope you'll catch up with our pace." She spoke, her eyes seeing right through me. "Yes, ma'am." I replied, rather too formally for my taste. "All right, we'll have to start with warm up exercises."

And that's how the first part of the subject started, stretching here and there and then some twisting and bending. I could still hold up for the main event. "For today, we are going to jog three laps around the track." Our teacher, Ms. Olsen spoke and I willed myself to do the activity. I didn't actually want to embarrass myself to the boys especially at my current state of being the newest student in the entire campus but it seems so weird why the teachers give me odd glances.

Was it because I was enrolled in the middle of the semester? But what made it seem so weird was that there was no entrance needed. I was easily admitted to the school which may possibly another factor. I looked at Tear and Natalia and the three of us stood at the starting line along with five other female students. Ms. Olsen and four other female students held stopwatches, each of them were told to record the time we'd spent while running.

"Ready…Go!" There was the signal and the five of us started to jog, I started on a slow not so strenuous jog making the others way ahead of me. It was always something I'd do when it comes to multiple laps jogging. I know I earned weird comments and glances from boys since I lagged from the four girls but hey this was my strategy. Even their teacher, a man with light spiky brown hair and a beard eyed me. The weight of the stares was annoying but I continued on. The others were already in the middle of their second lap when I reached the starting point for my second lap. They seemed to be showing exhaustion already. I quickened my pace a bit but not putting too much effort to shorten the gap between me and them. I was a good ten feet away from them when I did this.

When they reached the starting line for the third lap, they were showing greater signs of exhaustion and I got this cue. I exerted more effort as I jogged pass them and in record time had finished before they did. I doubled on my knees, catching my breath and our teacher came to me, "Good work, ." I smiled while panting and was shortly joined by Tear and Natalia who were exhausted as well.

"You sure did outrun us, Lucille." Tear spoke as she tried to catch her breath. I grinned at them, "I just managed it with some luck. As I've said, I'm a dunce when it comes to these things." I grinned at them and they smiled at me.

Since we were done with the running and our track time already recorded, we sat ourselves upon the field of grass and watched as the remaining girls ran around the track. The boys were still doing their warm ups as I watched. I lied down upon the soft ticklish grass, not bothering if someone looked at me. It was a peaceful afternoon; luckily the sky was cloudy so it wasn't that hot. "Hey Lucille, it's already the boys' turn." I sat myself when Natalia told me such. It seemed their teacher was still discussing about the details for their track turn. "You will have to run for five rounds around the track." This earned a lot of groans from the students and I looked at Luke and Guy who were pumped for the activity.

"Their teacher," Natalia spoke to me while her eyes were upon the male students, ", that's Tear's brother. Mr. Van Grants" I focused my eyes upon the older man. He looked around twenty-six with a rather tall frame. He was quite muscular as one would expect of a PE teacher anyways. He motioned four students from the class and four did comply. Luke, Guy and surprisingly Asch and two other students were the ones to start of the whole activity. I looked at Natalia and Tear who were gazing at the boys who were now at the starting line.

"Ready…Go!" Van announced and the boys broke into a sprint, ours was jogging. I noticed Asch was getting in the lead and there was only a small distance and they could easily catch up to Asch who was in the lead but they did not seem to put too much effort. Asch was farther now; he was already starting the third lap with Luke after him. Guy followed thereafter, the two boys I don't know were by far lagging behind. After a few more seconds and a minute, Asch, Luke and Guy finished their laps, respectively.

Luke and Guy grinned our way but I knew to whom those grins were for and I looked at my seatmates and they were equally grinning. That was when my mind clicked and I understood why they didn't want to finish first. In our track activity, Tear had finished second and Luke was second in theirs as well. Natalia followed thereafter and Guy was third to finish. I smiled at the two male students as they approached us and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy strike through me.

It was quite obvious to most people that these four people were paired amongst each other. I couldn't help the fact the boys didn't want to be any higher than the girls, they wanted equality amongst the girls which was nice. I folded my hands behind me and looked up at the puffy white clouds, imagining this and that amongst them.

We heard a whistle and it meant only one thing: assembly time. I pushed myself off the grass and brushed my jogging pants for any dirt that clung to the fabric. I looked at Tear, Luke was helping her up and they smiled at each other. Though discrete as they were, it was quite obvious that they liked each other. Guy was still a distance from Natalia but it seemed shorter than before. He really did try to overcome his fear and I was happy for them. If only he would get over it then the two would probably be so cute. I smiled at my four friends yet again and then turned to head to my line but instead came into eye contact with Asch but I broke away quickly and hastened my steps to the line.

Ms. Olsen had us all lined up and then dismissed us after she did her attendance. We walked to where we had previously sat and waited for the boy's dismissal. Luke bounded to us first, "Hey Lucille, you still up for entering the sword mastery club?" I grinned and both Tear and Natalia sighed, "You bet I am." He looked at Guy who understood his gaze, "Good thing we have spare then." I arched a brow, "Spare? Spare what?" He chuckled and I looked at Tear and Natalia who had giggled as well. "In Sword Mastery Club they have uniforms designed like those you see on Kendo practitioners. Apparently they have a spare." Tear spoke and my mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Sorry you were a bit broad on what you meant." I said and they nodded, "Our bad."

"Well, we better get ourselves dressed if we don't want to disappoint Mr. Grants." Guy spoke at the same time he handed me a parcel and I headed to the girl's change room, taking a quick warm shower then donned the clothes that Luke and Guy had lent me.

They were quite big for me so I adjusted the sleeves a bit with some spare safety pins which were included in the parcel. The top reminded me of those tops that samurais wore in old times, what do you call those? Oh yeah a kimono top, it was starched white, and then there was this black pants-like clothing which is known as a hakama. They also provided the belt which I had known before as an obi. I replaced the contents of the parcel with my PE and uniform.

I walked out of the changing room and into the studying eyes of Tear and Natalia. They encircled me for a while and I stood still awaiting their approval in my attire. "Do you have anything underneath that?" Natalia asked pointing to the white kimono top. "Just my undergarments." I replied and Tear had an alarmed look. "I meant my undergarments and an undershirt." They both relaxed visibly. "Oh and you might want to change your shoes when you join the club." I looked down and true enough, my white tennis shoes did not go well with the Japanese-themed uniform.

Tear took my parcel and spoke, "I'll bring these to our room so you won't have the hassle of bringing them all the time." I grinned, "Thanks a bunch Tear!"

"Hey!" It was Luke's voice that spoke and I turned around to see them. They were wearing the same uniform as I but their attire seemed to compliment their size while mine was too big. "So how's your uniform?" Guy asked. "It's gynormous." I complained and oddly enough, pouted. They laughed, "Well, it was the only spare." "Who owns this anyways?" They both looked away and laughed nervously, "Erm…You really don't want to know." I glared at them but settled the whole thing for now.

"All right, all right, I'll let it go," They smiled, "for now." And this time their faces fell. I eyed them for a while and spoke, "Aw, enough with the drama. Let's go!"

"Yeah, we're gonna be late if we don't get to the place soon." Guy spoke and I turned to my two female friends, "I'll see you later." They both nodded and the three of us headed to the club venue. We came upon many hallways and then we came upon a room that was a pair of sliding doors. Guy slid the door open and I saw the interior. The whole room was big, about two classrooms joined together. The walls were a light cream with some weapons upon them. The floor was shiny polished wooden panels.

Luke and Guy proceeded to take off their shoes and I followed afterwards. "Welcome to the club's Dojo, Lucille." Guy spoke and Luke took in a deep breath. "Nothing beats sword training in the afternoon." I looked around and found that the room was empty. We sat ourselves at the sides, waiting for the other members and the moderator, Mr. Grants. No sooner a girl with short jet black hair and light brown eyes came into the room. "Oh, Hey Luke, Guy. Who's this?" She asked as she stepped into the dojo. "Hey Chloe. This is Lucille Veramounte. Lucille this is Chloe Valens, she's one of the two females in the club." Luke told me and I stared at her.

Chloe as I had described had jet black hair and light brown eyes with a pale complexion. She was indeed taller than I am when she sat beside me, "So you're the new student then?" I nodded my head. "It's quite surprising for the school to accept students in the middle of the semester but there weren't any occurrences like this in the past. Well, I hope you have a good stay here and I'm a sophomore by the way." I nodded and then another girl came she had short fuschia pink hair that curled around her face and her eyes were a brave shade of black. She was wearing the same uniform as us. "Hello Iria. Lucille this is Iria Animi. Iria, this is Lucille Veramounte." Guy introduced.

Iria outstretched her hand to me and spoke, "Pleasure to meet you." She sat besides Chloe and the two broke into a discussion. "Iria is also a sophomore by the way." Luke spoke and I held a sense of respect for the girls. "Well, well, it seems only me and Asch are the only ones needed in this club." It was Mr. Grants who spoke but I could not hide my expression when I learned that the idiot Asch was in this club as well. Adrenaline pumped into my veins as I wanted to prove him my worth. "You're the new student, Ms. Veramounte correct? I was pleased that you would like to join this club but as all clubs, we are strict with the admission of students."

I nodded my head in agreement. I **had** to win to join them and that was what I was gonna do today. "You're knowledgeable in fencing arts, Ms. Veramounte?" Van asked and I replied, "Yes sir." "We will have to abolish such." I stared at him incredulously, "in this club we do not care about hit our opponents once but rather we fight without fear." I gulped as his fierce blue eyes settled upon me., "Nothing worry for we will have combat only and no use of any artes." I sighed visibly and then made a quick glance at Asch. He seemed nonchalant as always.

"So to start, as an applicant you must fight against a member and you must win in order to be admitted into this club." He spoke and my eyes widened. Wasn't that a bit unfair but then again I have to prove my worth and capabilities to be a member in this club. I grasped my hakamas then took some deep breaths to steady myself. "I'm ready." I spoke and Van nodded his head. He looked amongst his students.

"I'll fight her." It was Asch who spoke and I could feel my sweat growing cold. "No, not you, she's a girl so it would be fair to pair her off with our female colleagues." Van apprehended Asch's suggestion but I wouldn't back down the jerk's offer. "No, it's all right sir. I'll fight him." He stared at me with his hard gaze but let out a sigh, "All right, I will let the both of you duel. As I've said, if you win you will join this club."

I nodded and stood up from my seat. "Good luck, Lucille." Guy encouraged. "You go kick butt!" Luke exclaimed and this earned him a glare from Asch but he could care less. Van gave me a wooden sword which he muttered as a 'Bokken' and Asch had one for himself. The older male stepped aside and the two of us stood in the center of the dojo. My eyes were glaring at him and he was doing the same at me.

"I will finish this as soon as possible so you won't have to waste your time here." He taunted at me

I smirked and replied, "I will win my place here."

"I will have fun seeing you try."

"I won't just try but I'll do such."

Van coughed, "If you are both done taunting then you may commence."

I could feel my cheeks warm up but that was soon cut off when Asch lunged at me with his bokken. He did an upward strike and I deflected it with my bokken. He put more of his strength upon the weapon and I felt myself slide back. I slackened my defense and jump back, Asch was outbalanced and I took this cue to strike him but he defended and was going to overthrow my sword but I jumped back once again.

"You know this isn't a jumping club." He taunted me once again.

"I know." I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

I lunged at him and he readied his bokken for any open places he may be able to attack. I swung my bokken in a smooth arc missing him by a few inches. He had foreseen my attack and had reacted quite quickly. I ducked when he swung his bokken and I tried to hit him at his torso but he blocked yet again. He ran towards me and I met him on the way, our swords crossed and we placed force upon our attacks.

He smirked in front of me, "Too much for you little girl?" I glared at him and scoffed, "Who're you calling little girl you jerk?" He smirked, "It seems your name calling doesn't even hit me." I intensified my glare and added more force but he mimicked my actions. "I'll show you, I can be in this club. I can prove you that even though I'm new here I can have a place here." I put some of my inner feelings in the words I had spoken and he was taken aback but that was momentary before his cold gaze resumed. Yet as I glared at his eyes there was a trace of confusion and sadness in them.

_I want to stay longer in this school. I want graduate here. I want to get a top in any of my quizzes here. Even though I don't know what in the world Fonons are for or how I can ever use a FonTech._

"Despite it all, I want to be here. And that starts when I join this club." I told him and I jumped back, because he had exerted much force his body leaned forward, breaking his defenses.

I took the cue and hit his bokken off his hand. He smirked as it flew of his grasp and he fell butt first on the floor. I directed the tip of the bokken upon his adam's apple. I glared at him but my glare softened and I gave my open palm for him but he glared at my palm then at me. He roughly pushed my hand away and he stood up on his own. He brushes his clothes and I wiped my hand on my hakama where his had touched my skin, as if wiping something wet. I glared at him and he smirked, he made his way towards me.

Our shoulders were a good two inches apart when he stopped by my side, "Good luck on creating an identity here."

I looked at him at the eye and replied, "As I said, I won't just try. I'll do my best to do just that." He walked away but his cheekbone was slightly raised, either smiling or smirking came into my mind. I walked to my previous spot and sat myself down. "Congratulations Lucille!" Luke spoke and Guy nodded. "Finally another female member! And here we thought the boys would overpower us!" Chloe spoke to me and I grinned.

_I got in! Yes!_ I thought to myself but then my eyes darted to Asch and our duel replayed in my mind. I widened at the realization of something but I could mull over it during bedtime. Mr. Grants looked at all of us expectantly and his gaze spot at me. "Well then I formally welcome you to the club, Ms. Veramounte and I hope that you will do your best in this club as well." I nodded my head vigorously and grinned. He chuckled and became serious once again.

"As we all know, the national competition will be in a few weeks time. Slacking is not an option here so I assume that each one of you will be here every afternoon for sparing sessions. Is that clear?" Van spoke as he eyed each one of us.

"Yes, sir!" Even Asch was compelled to answer the authorizing voice.

"Well then, start sparring. I will excuse Lucille and Asch for today." He spoke and my seatmates stood up and took their bokken. I leaned unto the wall as I relaxed my body from the previous fight. Guy and Luke sparred against each other. Luke had a similar fighting style as Asch while Guy had agile moves and can do multiple combos with his style. Chloe had grace in each swing of her sword while Iria was quite observant and she tried to hit the openings Chloe had but the black-haired girl would meet it.

I was entranced by their movements, how they delivered their attacks and their footwork. They were somehow synchronized and really amazing.

"You look like a child who's standing outside of a candy store." Asch voice came from beside me and I jumped in surprise. My eyes were wide when I stared at his nonchalant and cold emerald eyes. I calmed myself and stared back with fury in them, "You could've given me a heart attack!" He smirked and I scowled at him, "It's not my fault that you didn't notice."

"It's not my fault that you were silent." I retorted and he scowled at me and I glared at him. I puffed my chest and crossed my arms over my chest, the cause of my annoyance just a foot away beside me. I sighed and relaxed once again, I let my hands fall upon my sides. My eyes were glued upon the people who were sparring and I felt my fingers itch for a spar with another partner. Without really thinking I stood up on my own two feet, wobbly at first but I got them straightened out. There was a pause amongst all the fighting and I smiled at them, "I want to try sparring with you."

Chloe stepped away from Iria, "Well, you and I could give it a go." She smiled at me and Iria gave me two thumbs up. I looked at the corner and Asch wasn't there anymore, instead, he had asked Luke for a duel and I looked at Chloe, "Let's pause for a while. Their duel is always something to look after for." The older girl pointed at the two and we evacuated the floor so the two can use all the space they needed.

The two prepared themselves by doing the starting stance and I could only look at them as they contemplated on who would be doing the first move. Their feet would shift under them but no one dared to do an attack. They were correct not to lose eye contact because if they did, this would have been an opening for one of them.

I blinked my eyes and then Asch was running towards Luke. Luke raised his bokken and received Asch's attack with his bokken. He jumed back and then lunged at Asch with his bokken, aimed high. Asch steadied his bokken and received the hit. He was pushed back and he overthrew Luke's bokken with his, the younger redhead staggered backwards and Asch aimed a hit at Luke's abdomen but the younger one met him before the hit was made. They were quite similar when they hit each other, trying to do offense when they saw an opening but they were able to shield it with their swords. They were spectacular. I was more so annoyed with Asch than I was earlier. It was quite obvious he was going easy with me earlier. I disliked how he had treated me so easily; I wouldn't be expecting more those occurrences in the future.

Their sparing took up most of the time we had left, as soon as we took over the floor; the two sat themselves at the sides. They were meters apart from each other. I took a stance and Chloe did too, she lunged at me first and I used my bokken to block her attack. We tried to overpower each other by putting much force but I slide out and sidestep and luckily ended up hitting her abdomen just not too hard. She smiled at me when I took my position away from her.

"Not bad, Lucille." She smiled and we continued to spar until the time seemed to be inconsiderate that we had to stop.

-.-.-

"Congratulations Lucille!" Natalia spoke and she patted my shoulder when I sat beside her for dinner in the canteen. I had gone down to the canteen after I got myself out of the sweaty clothes and into my casual before sleeping attire. The coolness of the wind felt nice after a hot bath.

Natalia and Tear had both ditched the uniform for the evening. The blond female donned a simple light blue blouse with a ribbon at the hem. She wore a simple white ribbon skirt that accentuated her long legs. She wore a pair of silver doll shoes to match her clothes. Tear looked cute with her outfit which consisted of a gold partition top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She had worn a pair of white sneakers for tonight. I on the other hadn seemed to comfortable with a black wool top and a pair of buttoned down Fauna pants with a pair of gray sneakers to boot.

"I hope you good luck in your club, Lucille." Tear spoke and I thanked her. I noticed there were only a few students in the canteen and some teachers as well.

"Hey Natalia, how come there are only a few students here? And teachers too." I asked and she looked around, "The school only chooses a few selected students and teachers to accommodate the dorms. Most of the students have to be fetched from here but only some who have a background or whose parents are away are liable to stay here. Teachers who are known to spend overtime are advised to stay in the dorms as well so it wouldn't be hectic." She replied and I nodded while my eyes roved amongst the few people who were present.

There was Prof. Jade who was accompanied by Prof. Dist and another man who was tanned and had long light blonde hair. They were chatting happily and continued to tease Prof. Dist. The whole scene looks perturbing and weird. Seeing adults like that, well, I'm just not used to the whole idea and picture. They were all wearing casual clothing just like us.

There was a table where the God Generals had seated themselves with; they were a close pack. Asch was with them which didn't surprise me any bit. Heck he is a member of the student council after all. Everyone had ditched the monotonous display of their uniforms. Asch had worn a simple charcoal turtleneck that made his red hair distinct and a pair of loose brown cotton cargo pants with a pair of gray rubber shoes. He seemed to stand out from the crowd.

I took my fork and twirled the strands of spaghetti on my tray as I looked at the blank seat in front of me. "Sorry we're late!" Guy spoke as he dragged Luke by the collar. This was actually the first time I saw the two guys wearing casual clothes. Luke had settled for a white shirt with a black monster design on the back, he wore a pair of dark slate pants and a pair of brown hiking boots. Guy on the other hand wore a simple gray shirt with a skull design which really didn't seem to be his style and a pair of dark blue pants. He also wore a pair of white rubber shoes. They lined themselves to get some dinner before they sat beside each other.

"How was your afternoon?" Natalia spoke to the two of them but we all knew whom she had directed the question. I noticed how Luke nudged Guy with his elbow so the blond would reply first. I looked at my meatball before poking it with my fork. The four were deep in an animated discussion that I knew nothing of. It made me jealous how these people had grown together since childhood. Such a thing that I was deprived of since I was a child. I zoned out for a moment that it was Tear's waving hand posed in front of my face that caught my attention. "Lucille?" she asked, there was worry in her tone. "Oh, sorry I zoned out for a bit." I chuckled and she sighed. "We were wondering where your hometown was." Natalia added and I looked at them, they had their attention fixed upon me.

"Well, I can't really say the memory is vivid. I was young when we left the place; all I can remember is a big house, an old lady which was my grandmother and some other children. I can't really recall how they look just their voices; they always came to visit our house. We played in the garden everyday." I thought really hard. I had a hard time when it came to recalling my memories during childhood. My parents had once told me I had suffered amnesia and that was probably why recalling memories was such a hard activity.

"Lucille? Are you all right? You've gone pale." Tear spoke and I smiled weakly at her. "I-I'm fine really." It was taking its toll already. It always took a big chunk of my endurance. I took my fork but it clattered onto the tray at least twice before I got it grasped between my fingers. "Lucille, you're so pale already. Are you sure you're all right?" Natalia noticed the ever paling of my skin and I tried to reassure myself.

_It's going to be fine. Don't worry so much._ I told myself and took some breaths so I could calm myself, trying to cover the fact that I really wasn't okay. Guy had seated himself and placed a cup of water in front of me, when he stood up and when he left was something I didn't eve notice.

I looked at them and their worried faces, "Really you guys. Sleep will do me fine, don't be such worry warts." I joshed but the tension really didn't lessen. They didn't even look convinced. I didn't really want them to worry so I finished eating my spaghetti and then drank up all the water that Guy had provided me. "Okay, okay, since you aren't convinced, I'm going ahead for bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up from my seat but my legs felt like jelly so I sat down once again and tried to hide it by fixing my top. I stood up once again and this time another obstacle was walking straight. I held onto the top of my seat before I walked out of the canteen and unto the hallways. I made my way towards the dorm.

The wind was chilly now and I rubbed my hands along my arms to warm myself. I know that I was probably swaying now. I spotted a bench and decided to sit for a while to somehow find a way to soothe the pain that was pulsing in my head. The cool wind seemed to give comfort as it helped in relieving me of the pain and with that I made my way to the dorm and proceeded to the bed.

Maybe I just needed some rest.

**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is here. Progression is ReeeEEAAaaaLLllYYyyY slow so please don't sue me :(**

**This is the longest chapter I've made in my entire life. *confetti* Really, I swear. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. :3  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated.  
**

**:3 Thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Swords and Fonons**

-----------------------------------------------

_I keep on wondering how fonons have been useful in my life,_

_That was our assignment and I couldn't think of one,_

_I looked out of the window and found someone using such,_

_And I wrote down, 'It helps in igniting fires when you don't have a match.'_

_And somehow I got a C plus in such._

--------------------------------------------------

_"Hehehe! They're here! They're here!"_

_"Now, now, Lucille. You mustn't jump too much, you might fall!"_

_"But, but gram'ma! I can't see them if I don't jump!"_

_"Hahaha, all right. I'll let it pass for today."_

_"Yay! Thank you gram'ma!"_

My eyelids fluttered open and I closed them once again. I sighed into the pillow and looked at digital clock that was situated at the opposite side of our room. It was two in the morning and I turned to the other side of the room to find Tear sleeping soundly. Cold sweat trickled down my brow as I tried to place the dream somewhere in my mind. I sat up and rubbed my temples as annoyance rushed into me.

"Lucille?" I instantly heard Tear's worried voice and she was sitting up from her bed already. Wow, what a light sleeper.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you up, I was just having a bad dream." I reassured her and she looked at me and I smiled. She nodded her head and laid back down. I dropped myself unto my pillow and closed my eyes and unexpectedly sleep came as naturally as I breathe.

-.-.-

I stared at the blackboard as the teacher continued to discuss about this and that. The day had droned on and all I could think about was my dream and how real it had sounded. I looked out of the room and into the open field that held its green and lush beauty outside. Our History subject seemed to drag the time with its lengthy discussions and I felt the effect of yesterday and the lack of sleep coming down on me. I shook my head to rid the haze of drowsiness that was enveloping most of my senses.

I needed a distraction, I looked in front of me and found Luke writing furiously on each page of his notebook, he was trying to keep up with the rapid speech our teacher was doing. I could not understand a single thing. Was it just me or was he speaking gibberish?

I looked around and it seemed most of the class agreed with me asides from those who looked nonchalant which by the way sat beside me, the occupant of the seat at the right of me. He was as still as death, not even moving a inch from the position of crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I massaged my temples and proceeded to take notes of some of Prof. Jade's discussion. Apparently, Auldrant was a big archipelago that used to be divided by two kingdoms, namely Malkuth and Kimlasca. Wars had ensued between the two because of this and that. Apparently it was a Fon Master who had resolved the peace, who it was? I wasn't paying enough attention to get the name so I'll just read our book about it.

After the first two days of school, it seemed like any ordinary school with its usual lessons but the whole Fonon subjects made it unique from the other schools where I had formerly studied. I took out my book and flipped to the table of contents. Once I found the page that I was looking for, I flipped to the pages where they held the content of the past wars of Auldrant. There were the written information on the casualties of the land and the soldiers which were lost. There was also the erasure of Hod in the map, it was said that the war had torn the city apart and there was nothing left to it.

I let my eyes rove over the text, interest sparking in them. The whole history of Auldrant was unique and somehow unrealistic to me. There was the presence of magic in this archipelago which thrilled me because Fonons had such properties. Also, there were some monsters, most of them were already tame but some are still wild such as the ligers which are said to inhabit the forestation above the Cheagle Woods.

I looked at my watch and found the time for History was over and that it was time for Fonology. I kept my book as our teacher erased his History lesson off the board to start with Fonology. I took out my binder but brought with it Asch's notebook as well. I stared at for a while before I placed it under his nose. "Here." I spoke; no emotion held my tone and I kept my face void from emotion as well. "You're giving me my notebook yet you haven't even opened it. How very useless of you." He spoke and was about to reach for his notebook but I withdrew my hand and glared at him. He looked at me with a arched eyebrow and smirked.

I slammed his notebook on my desk and looked in front of the room. Our teacher seemed to ignore us while our classmates looked at us with their inquiring gazes. I could feel myself blushing in embarrassment.

I proceeded to ignore the whole weight of stares by which my classmates were giving me and opened his notebook. Surprisingly, it contained some notes about History so he probably brings this notebook to more than one class a day which surely save some paper weight. His penmanship was beautiful, quite flawless and the organization of his notes was so neat. I glared at the writings, why is it that he had to have a better handwriting than mine. I looked at my handwriting, a poor quality compared to his.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, he is just trying to show me that he's better, no way am I gonna give him that. I proceeded to refer to his notes when Jade discussed something I didn't know. Much to my pleasure, his notes were quite detailed and complete which only made me angry at my own set of notes.

Prof. Jade was now talking about the latest discoveries of Fonons but most of what he discussed was about the Seventh Fonon. This Fonon was discussed in our Diapason class and now this, I listened intently to his discussion. Unlike the first six fonons that came before it, the seventh fonon is the fonon of sound and usually sang or spoken to evoke it but the former was much more effective. The seventh fonon is the fonon that has more advanced healing properties but because of the scarcity of its latest discovery, there aren't many people who are seventh fonists. Apparently the seventh fonists who are in our class was Tear, Luke and Asch which actually surprised me.

I gaped at the older twin for a moment before I resumed to listening to the discussion. Were seventh fonists really that few? And if evoking the fonon was usually by singing then does that mean that he sings? I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of Asch…singing. I had to slap myself mentally to get the picture out but it seemed to be glued to my mind which gave me a set of goosebumps.

-.-.-

Our professor surely loved to give experiments since we had another one for today. This time we were to measure the intensity of sound, I had gathered the apparatus needed for our experiment as Asch took the items that would be used as the producers of sounds. I placed each of the apparatus on our worktable and he followed suit.

I stared at the objects in front of us for a while before he sighed and proceeded to start with the experiment. I glared at his back; I really was clueless when it came to these things. "If you have the brain to glare at me then put it to a more productive use by helping me with this experiment."

I blinked at thin air before mumbling and then bringing the apparatus into his gaze. "What do I do with these then?" He narrowed his green eyes at me and then spoke, "Make them produce sound." He spoke it like it was the only thing that could suffice all my questions. "Yeah I knew that but how am I suppose to measure it especially with this?" I spoke and held up an aluminum pencil case.

He lifted an elegant brow before he let out a sharp sigh of annoyance, took the said object that I was holding and then hitting it upon the small square white linoleum tiles of our lab table. He shoved the apparatus that would measure the sound into my hands and then raised the poor object high in the air. I looked at the small gray screen of the object and saw that it was on because a small underscore kept on blinking.

Then to my surprise Asch struck the pencil case unto the table. I flinched visibly at the loud and annoying sound of the impact and quickly stared at the screen to find the intensity of eighty-nine decibels of sound. He threw the bent aluminum object into my stunned arms and grabbed hold of the apparatus from my grasp.

I shook my head to clear the momentary shock and glared at him as he proceeded to document the result. I turned to the other people in the room and they were still looking at us weirdly. I think being paired with this lunatic would gradually make me lose my sanity.

"Here." He spoke and thrust his finished experiment paper unto my gaze. "What am I supposed to do with it? Burn it with an alcohol lamp." I chuckled and he glared at me. I took his paper, careful not to tear it. It wasn't mine after all. I quickly placed it in front of me and then proceeded to copy its contents into my own paper. I hadn't noticed how many items had recorded but as I skimmed through his experiment paper, he did seven items and yet I couldn't even record the sound of a simple pencil case. I looked at the deformed object that used to be a pencil case and remembered how Asch had struck the object upon the table.

I looked at where the hit was made and found cracks upon the tiles; I hastened in filling my experiment paper before I passed our set to the professor. When I came back to my seat, silence came upon us once again and I could do nothing else than study the cracked title. It wasn't as destroyed as the pencil case was and somehow I got into a trance where the whole ordeal could be compared to a human life, better yet, a person's relationship.

The pencil case reminded me of how one would want to break a relationship. How friendship breaks apart with a single blow. How all things would seem to end with just one simple deed. And yet, no matter what pain you inflict on other people, it is the inflictor who is in greater pain or was in great pain before.

"Lucille." I heard my partner spoke and it was strange to hear him say my name for the first time. I looked at him and he held an emotionless gaze, "What?" He maintained the cold gaze which wasn't looking at me, curious, I followed it and met the professor motioning me. I blushed at my embarrassment and made my way towards the professor.

Jade motioned for some people outside the room and I looked at my teacher questioningly while he smiled at me in return. He took a book from one of the drawers of his desk and handed it to me. "I believe you will need this during your stay here. Don't think of this as special treatment from rather it is an extensive assignment for you to catch up about Fonons." He fixed his glasses and handed me the thick maroon hard-bound book. I looked at it incredulously then shifted to my smiling teacher whose thoughts I can never guess what they are. I nodded my head and muttered a 'Thank You' before heading to my seat and balancing a heavy book in my arms.

Seeing as I had some spare time, I proceeded to refer to Asch's notes, once again, and to the book that Prof, Jade had lent me. I made use of the spare time to cope with the knowledge that was common to the students here. I felt like I was brainwashed because I never knew of these things before I had been enrolled in this school.

I had to catch up to them. I just had to.

**Asch's POV**

Boredom seemed to take over after we, actually I, finished the experimentation. My partner seemed to be clueless with dealing with fonons. She can't even make use of any fonon which rendered her quite useless without a weapon. She proved her worth to be a sword-handler but without the ability to manipulate fonons, she is still at a losing streak in any situation in this world.

**World.**

I chuckled to myself at the realization at how Auldrant was quite different compared to the other archipelagos. We had this sphere around us that only lets this country make use of fonons.

I looked at my partner as she made use of the book Jade had provided and the notebook I had given her. She seemed so deep in thought, concentrating so much on the contents that she could not even feel me gaping at her.

I shifted my eyes and studied the cracked tile, the one she had studied earlier before the professor called upon her.

_I want to be here._ I remembered the words she told me just yesterday after she had 'won' against me. In her current state now, I don't think I would believe her if she said she was doing fine.

Fonons were introduced to us citizens back when we were children, the general knowledge of fonons is accumulated by most of our current lives and here, a person from outside the country who enrolls herself in the middle of the first semester and yet, she doesn't have a clue to what she is studying. Pathetic and useless.

It annoyed me how she could just get into people's lives, how she can try to be part of this world, a world which existed even before she came here.

She had held the school around her finger; even I was not spared from the curiosity of her arrival. It was rare for anyone outside the country to be accepted into this school. Yet she seemed to be familiar and not, at the same time. She was a mystery despite the character that she showed to other people.

From my observation during the two days of her stay, she was a fiery persona who would blush most often. A girl who had distinct and rare amethyst eyes that held uncertainty and doubt when it came to decision-making. I leaned unto my chair, annoyed that I had to study this new student who was my permanent lab partner for the rest of the school year.

I stood up and this got her attention. She seemed distraught since I had accidentally got her out of her concentration. "Where are you going?" She asked, curious and unsure if she'd get an answer from me or not. "None of your business." She glared at me but it was useless, I was used to being glared at. "I was just asking." She spoke acidly and her glare intensified. "Since when had I been obliged to answer your questions?" She was silent and since she didn't rebuke anymore about my departure, I proceeded to get out of the room.

When I stepped out, I was met by Sync who was leaning at the wall opposite the entrance to the room. "Having a hard time with a partner who knows nothing at Fonons?" He smirked at his comment and I could only let out a breath in annoyance. J

ust when you want to escape the annoying girl who gets on your nerves, you come upon your colleague who likes to mess up with most of the people he knows. I raised my brow as my emerald gaze settled upon the younger student, "Shouldn't you be in class?" He grinned and replied, "And miss the meeting about the next procedure? I don't think so." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked ahead of me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, was it just me or the whole 'try-to-provoke Asch propaganda started when that girl arrived here.

I shook the annoying thoughts away and proceeded to where the meeting would be held.

**End of POV**

I glared at the contents of the book, as I tried to drill the information into my brain which was progressing quite slower that I had hoped to be. Maybe because there were a lot of thoughts swimming in my head. Like why Asch left so suddenly and where he was going. Why I had some strange familiarity with the contents of this book. I paused in my studying and lifted my tired eyes of the numerous text and pictures that was contained in the book. Asch's notes were more of a summary but I still needed much information that his notes can not suffice the information that I had accumulated in two days.

I glanced at my friends as they were still recording their apparatus outputs unto their experiment papers. I sighed as boredom and drowsiness swept upon me at the same time. It was annoying how this day was going. Maybe because I was already introduced to all my subjects or maybe because it's not so special as the first and second say of my stay here in this school but whichever was the reason for the weird boredom that was succumbing my senses, it was not helping me understand what fonons were and how they are manifested.

I set Asch's notebook and the borrowed book at the farther side of the table. I wanted to at least manifest a fonon, somehow if I was even capable of doing such. I outstretched my hand, my palm facing the wall opposite of me. I tried to imitate what Asch had done yesterday but he had done such with a look and the tool had lit up. As Prof. Jade had discussed Fonons were everywhere in Auldrant, everything is composed of a Fonon even human beings. I closed my eyes and concentrated, picturing a small flame inside my head. I tried to steady my thoughts away from distractions and pictured the flame growing brighter and its tips licking at the air that fed it life.

"I see you're trying to do magic, Ms. Veramounte." I jumped and fell off of my chair, muttering incoherent curses under my breath. I pushed myself off the floor, dusted my clothes before facing my professor who had taken the liberty to scare the hell out of me. I shrank under his gaze as a blush crept upon my cheeks at the embarrassment of my actions. "Tell me, Lucille, what were you doing?" I looked anywhere but his face, he probably knew what I was trying to do but asked anyways.

"I was trying to manifest a fonon, sir." I answer with a soft voice, afraid that he might yell at me. After all, it was not right for me to go and summon such things when I knew so little about them. I wanted to be able to do what normal people here could do. I heard my professor let out a sigh before he lectured me, "Manifesting fonons is not an easy feat, Lucille. Despite being new here, you should know that manifesting such is also dangerous." _Dangerous?_

"Fonons are everywhere, even in the very air we breathe. That is why there are only a few people who are taught how to manifest fonons. In fact, only a select few know how to manipulate fonons." I stared at him with wide eyes. **A select few?!** And here I was thinking that most people had the ability to manipulate since Asch had this aura around him that made me inferior when It came to dealing with this stuff.

"So not all people really have the ability to manipulate fonons?" I asked and the professor shook his head. "Only two out of ten people are given this ability, and in this school amongst a thousand of students there are only two hundred and fifty who are capable and knowledgeable of harnessing the power of these fonons. But that can also be a con."

He started a discussion and I listened intently, "If there was a wide spread of the people who could use fonons, they can use this ability to do commit crimes and spread all sorts of terror and mischief. That is why; this school regulates the knowledge and usage of fonons." He looked down upon me, "Now, then I hope you won't recklessly do any mischief with fonons, ability or none. Will I have your word, Ms. Veramounte?" I gulped and then replied, "Yes, sir."

He walked away and I plopped my chin upon my desk, I settled my cheek upon my desk thereafter. My eyes were fixed upon the empty seat beside me, the borrowed book and my seatmate's notebook sitting just a few inches away from me. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh as I tried to get my brain ready for more information to come later.

-.-.-

"Lunch!"

I sighed happily as I set my tray unto the table that my friends and I had settled a day before yesterday. I massaged my temples, I was accepting too much information in three days time and break times were the only repose that had been offered. I took one of my two hamburgers and unfolded the paper that held the food. The others seemed normal as usual. I looked around the canteen and noticed no change, maybe I was just overreacting, another trait that I had brought with me since I was a child.

Or maybe it was because of the many information that I had to secure so I could pass in this school, and meet the standards of a normal student in Auldrant and not a transferee who came from hundreds of kilometers away. I bit unto my burger once again, thoughts quickly swarmed into my head while I chewed. It was only now that the thoughts of my former classmates came to me and I felt guilty for leaving them out in the dark for two days.

_I wonder how Hilde and Julin are doing with a bawling Trina._ I smiled to myself when my friends from my old school had learned that I was to be sent away here. "Lucille." I turned to Natalia and she was looking at me weirdly, "You were grinning."

I chuckled nervously, "Well, I was just remembering my friends from my old school." I spoke and they all nodded, "Well, you never really talked about your old school. Mind if you enlighten us a bit?" Guy spoke and they leaned closer to me. I was a bit annoyed by the attention which I don't always seek but set the notion aside.

"In my old school, I have a group of friends, they are all girls. The eldest amongst us is Katrina or Trina, the most serious is Hilde and the life of the party is Julin. We're always together. Trina is the very childish amongst us despite being the eldest. Hilde gives quite hilarious jokes despite being so serious most of the time. Julin cheers us all up when we're down or perks us to go to this event and stuff. As I've said, we were always together that parting hurt quite a lot. There were lots of crying and stuff but I guess it was inevitable." I bit unto my burger once again and awaited for any questions or critique of my friends.

"Do you miss them very much?" Tear spoke and I nodded, "I miss them but I guess not so much. I'm quite distant to most people, I miss them but I won't fly back just to see them."

"How come?" Luke asked while his lunch dangling from his lips and Tear scolded him softly.

"Well, it would be a waste of money of course. And besides, you're my friends here, the least I can do to thank you is to be present everyday." The boys grinned and the girls smiled and I truly felt I had a place here.

"Hullow Everyone!" Anise high-pitched voice cried and the young girl jumped unto the seat beside me. She grinned a toothy grin before she set her lunchbox in front of her. Ion followed afterwards, he seated himself along with the boys. He took a bite from his lunch which was peanut butter and jelly sandwich. We ate for the moment then chatted of this and that. Natalia talked most of the time; I guess she was used to the spotlight. Tear and I would reply little but the conversation was never monopolized by anyone of us.

"Lucille." I turned to my side when I heard my name and found one of my club members waving at the doorway of the canteen. I excused myself from the table and headed to the ebony haired girl who was named Chloe.

"Chloe, is there something wrong?" I asked and she grinned. "No silly, I brought you my old club uniforms. I've outgrown them and they seem to be your size." She gave me a medium-sized floral accent paper bag. I peeked inside and there were about three pairs of the uniform I had worn yesterday. I grinned and spoke, "Thanks Chloe! You really spared me from tripping too much in the future!"

She chuckled and spoke, "Hehehe, I noticed. Good thing I still had those. Well, I have to go for my next class. See you later, Lucille." She smiled then winked before walking away. I tugged on the handles of the paper bag making it jump under my hand then I went back to the table. Anise looked up at me when I returned, "Who was that and what did she give you?" I smiled at her, "That was Chloe, one of our club members. She gave me her outgrown club uniform." The younger girl's mouth formed an 'o' before she resumed to eat the remnants of her lunch.

I placed the paper bag upon my lap, setting it so it wouldn't fall while I ate. I looked at my friends as they chatted happily, reminding of all my female friends in my old school. Really, I shouldn't be thinking so depressing things. I'm making my life seem EMO.

"Hey Lucille." Anise spoke and I looked at her.

"Your old school, what was it like?" Conversation paused in our table once again and I was the center of attention the second time now. "Well, you know like any usual school." I told her but she didn't look convinced. "No, no, what's the difference with this school and that, you transferred right?" I pursed my lips into a thin line, thinking of the right things to say. "Well, it was a nice school, an exclusive all girl's school. We don't have any dorms there so we go to school and get fetched from there everyday. We don't have lessons on Fonology and stuff like that. And yes I did transfer but it wasn't of my own volition." They looked at like they were saying 'What?! Really?' and somehow I felt the pity they had for me but I didn't want it. Not now, not never. "What do you mean 'it wasn't of your own volition'?" Ion asked and I let out a breath as I prepared to break the wall that I tried to make to hide the truth.

"I was forced to transfer because my parents' jobs are relocated here, in Auldrant." I spoke. "But that's quite a distance." Tear interjected and I nodded. 'But distance doesn't really matter when it means making more money. That's what my parents do best after all. Employing people and making money." I know what I said would destroy my forming identity as a 'someone' here but honestly, I had a strong dislike of my parents. Hate was just too strong since apparently a sliver of my brain still cared and acknowledges them as the only blood relations I had left in this world.

"You…don't like your parents, do you?" It was Tear who spoke and there was sadness glazed upon her eyes when my gaze swept upon her. I was hesitant to answer her question and seeing as no words could bring me any comfort, I sufficed her question with an answering nod. Luke and the others seemed troubled with Tears silence and I had this annoying gnawing at my nerves knowing the whole dilemma was my fault. Tension had fallen and it was thick enough to be cut by a knife.

"Well, asides from that." Natalia cut in, breaking the whole atmosphere which I was glad of, "It's almost time for class. Best we get ourselves going." I nodded and tried to push myself from my chair when I came upon Tear's hand. I patted it and she took my hand into her grasp and gave a slight squeeze. I smiled at her direction and she mimicked me. "Classes again." Luke complained and Guy gave a half-hearted pat on the back. "Aww, come on Luke. It's almost the competition and we'll be having our School Festival soon." The redhead brightened up at the future agendas that had already been set up.

I tightened my grip on the handle of the paper bag as we head to our next class. I knew there was something wrong with Tear when I had spoken about the whole parents thing but what bothered me was that I didn't know of it and she's my roommate. Should I ask her or not? I exhaled the breath that I didn't know I was holding and looked at the figure of the brunette as she chatted with Luke. I should probably just wait until she'll tell me, that way I wouldn't have to push her into anymore grief.

I set the storm of thoughts aside for tonight and prepared my brain for another algebra lesson with my current number one in my 'teachers that I would probably sue in the future' list. I had to keep a straight face when we came inside the room. Good thing the teacher hasn't arrived yet and I settled myself upon my seat. The afternoon heat felt good for the meanwhile and I settled my arms over my desk. My forehead was propped by my arms and I couldn't help but let out a sigh to relax myself.

After all this lessons, I'd still have a sparring session for the upcoming tournaments. I let the whole idea of pushing my limits drone out of my brain and into the outside world where it dispersed at the first touch of air. This school really drains me out compared to all the other schools I had studied in the past.

"It seems your laziness finally caught up with you." I buried my head deeper and cursed inwardly at the all too-familiar and arrogant voice that ticked me every time I heard it. "Oh? Asleep then."

I raised my head slowly letting my eyes adjust to the brightness after letting them into the darkness, as soon as I could see clearly once again I turned to glare at the arrogant male with flowing fiery red hair who was looking at the front of the classroom. He smirked when he felt my gaze upon him and looked at me with the corner of his eye. The golden afternoon sunlight made his eyes a vibrant green, they burned with a strange emotion and the effect was also enhanced by the sun.

"What is it this time?" I asked annoyed by his arrogance. He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, somehow imitating my position when it came to talking to him. My eyes narrowed, _was he taunting me?_ I glared at him and he released the pose and into his languid nonchalant poses that I see him do every time my falls upon him.

"Even though you're new to the club, you aren't excluded from backing out from the competition." He spoke and I finally knew the reason why he was giving me his attention which had seemed weird at first.

"I never had any thoughts of backing out; on the contrary I would have wanted to join." I told him and a smirk came upon his lips.

"Well then, I should bid you 'good luck'."

I gritted my teeth and leaned into my chair, "Then it seems a 'thank you' is in order."

He gave a mirthless chuckle, "You have a weird choice of words."

I glared at him and spoke mentally, _You started it._

Our teacher arrived soon after our conversation stopped and I could not be anymore grateful than getting my mind off the whole business that dealt with someone named Asch.

-.-.-

I swung my bokken in a wide arc, the movement made a whizzing sound. The day passed by quite fast, too fast for my taste. I drove my weapon downwards and then repeating the movement for a few times before I tried a thrust. The lessons asides from Fonology, FonTech, Diapason and Theology were just the same as my old subjects in my previous school. So far, I was catching up with my classmates when it came to the basics of Fonons. FonTech was also discussed in the book that Prof. Jade had lent me so I would have the ability to have a wider span of knowledge when it came to the basics about Auldrant.

I took my bokken at my side, the blade parallel to the floorboards before making a diagonal slash that whizzed against the air. The competition as I've heard from Iria was in two weeks time and seeing as I am obliged to participate, I must make twice the effort that my colleagues are doing so I could be worthy enough to participate. I tried a combo with all the sword swings I've done and ended it with a thrust. I did this yet again until I was satisfied by the timing of my attacks.

I wonder if my parents would even watch me, or would they care enough to see me in the television. I paused for a while taking in some breaths to calm the rushing of my heated blood. Chloe was sparring with Iria and Guy and Luke were sparring amongst themselves. "Are and Asch always late?" I asked them and they paused.

"Yeah, they always are. It's because Mr. Grants is the teacher in charge of the Student's Council or 'God Generals'." Luke spoke and imitated the quotation marks using his fingers to write them in midair. We all laughed at what he did. "So that's the reason why I see the two of them arrive together yesterday." I added and they all nodded.

"But I noticed the student council has been having more meetings than before. It's weird to see them huddled up in their office every afternoon. Nothing like that ever happened before." Chloe spoke and we paused from the sparing to talk about this. "How did you know about this, Chloe?" It was Iria who spoke. The ebony-haired girl looked at Iria and blushed a bit, "Um…Senel told me."

They all grinned except Chloe who turned a bright and I look at all of them with a questioning gaze. "Who's Senel?" Iria pulled me into a headlock, her grin only widening at my question. "Senel Coolidge is a third year who acts as an external member of the Students' Council AND, the big AND," Chloe turned even redder at what Iria was implying, ", Senel is Chloe's boyfriend."

"Ahh." Was all I can say to confirm the knowledge of who Senel was, "So the student council is acting strange?" They all nodded and I looked at the slowly fading blush of Chloe's cheeks, "Since when did that start?" The older girl seemed to recall for a while and we waited patiently. "I think it was a week ago."

I sat myself upon the floor and listened as the conversation droned on and we talked about this and that, especially about the current situation which primarily concerned the students' council. I took my bokken and settled it upon my lap. We all settled at the side of the dojo as soon as we heard the echo of light footsteps along the silent and empty corridors. Silence fell upon us as soon as the two people who would complete the club came into the room. Our moderator stepped inside first then with his sharp blue eyes scanned us who were sitting and waiting for his instructions. He nodded and it was our cue to start sparring once again. I stood up and looked at everyone, I proceeded towards Chloe but Asch blocked my path. I arched a brow and a smirk played along his lips, "Spar with me."

I couldn't be any happier. I raised my bokken and he met my strike. We both jumped away from each other, I noticed how he held the bokken with his two hands and I followed such. He steadied his sword in his firm grip and then lunged in my way. I prepared for his attack and step forward. I made a horizontal slash but he jumped back and avoided my attack. He directed his bokken down in vertical sweep but I had recovered and met his weapon with mine. He pushed some force and I gritted my teeth as he pushed me down. I angled the portion where my hands were holding my sword and slide his sword at the direction opposite my hands.

I twisted my bokken and aimed a hit at his abdomen and to my surprise it did hit him. Well not as hard as I hoped it would be but he was hit. He staggered backwards and glared at my direction. I know that by now I had a smug smile on my face. He took hold of the injured area before shrugging any evidence of pain. "Good move." He commented and I nodded my head in appreciation. The real spar was just going to begin.

He swung down his bokken, the weapon making a whizzing sound and then looked at me with sharp emerald eyes. He lunged at me, quite faster than before and I honestly was surprised at his speed. I quickly raised my bokken, my weapon already meeting his in a fraction of a minute. "This is how battles are in the competition, better get use to this." I gritted my teeth at his strength. I planted my feet upon the floorboards and tried to push him off. He smirked at this and only placed more force.

So he was just playing with me before. I scowled at him, ducked and sidestepped to avoid the attack. He changed the direction of his attack in the middle of the swing and I met his sword yet again. I managed to block it in time. He withdrew his weapon and aimed yet again. His attacks were fierce and fast, I couldn't really keep up with him. I jumped back and had to take a few steps back so his attacks wouldn't hit me. My bokken felt somehow pitiful as I used it as a shield against his attacks. I glared at him as he lunged at me continuously.

I could see the strange fire burning in his eyes, it reminded me of a killer's eyes which I've seen in most movies. They had this sweet desire for a fight but it was always a façade there was something underneath that emotion that they keep to themselves. Something that makes them this way, a mask to hide the very vulnerability that will make them crumble their highest walls into rubble and debris.

I gritted my teeth as his attack continued on; my arms were finally going numb at the force of his attacks. My feet hurt from the constant shifting of our positions and all I could do was endure as Asch started another barrage of his attacks. With one swing, he had broken my defense and landed quite a strong hit just under left portion of my rib cage. I grimaced but quickly drew the sword to prevent it from anymore progress.

Sweat trickled down our bodies as we paused from our little sparring match. Asch's hair which normally was spiked up, was hanging down his face which made him look more handsome. My eyes widened and I shook my head while mentally slapping myself.

Asch is a jerk, a big jerk and he should be thrown to the deepest pits of hell where his hair color must have originated. I glared at him and he glared back but there was question in his eyes. I looked away and he just disregarded the whole affair. He readied his sword and spoke, "Prepare yourself. This is a whole new experience of sword-fighting." I raised my eyebrows but he only let a soft evil chuckle out of his throat.

I wiped my sweaty hands upon the fabric of my hakama before I readied myself; my stance let me prepare myself for any of his moves. He lunged at me but there was something different with each step he took now than those that came before. His bokken was at his side and then he raised it slightly in an oblique manner so the tip pointed to the floor. I prepared for his attack but my adrenaline made me impatient and I did a horizontal slash. I was surprise by the next thing he did.

Seeing as he had no escape with my attack but to hold his sword up and block the hit. He had jumped on his step, his whole body untouched by attack. With his free hand, he propped it unto my shoulder. I gritted when he pushed me down so he could maintain airborne. I quickly turned and blocked his attack. With his hand upon my shoulder he pushed me again but this time it was forward and I staggered in the movement. He landed gracefully upon his feet and I glared at him.

In my mind, only one thing kept running around: **Wow, that was cool**. How did he seem to defy gravity? I glared at his smirking lips and then quickly looked away but not helping a blush that had stained my cheeks. "You seem to blush quite often and quickly too." He stated and my blush could only get redder. Damn, I hated blushing easily. I crossed my arms and glared at him, "So? It's not my fault I was born like this." He chuckled at this and loosened the stiff stance he had maintained, "I believe it's your doing anyway."

My glare intensified and I scoffed, "That's because you cheated. You did that airborne thing." He only replied with a chuckle, amusement glinting in his eyes and it fumed me even more. "You're so naïve to these kinds of battles." He commented and I stomped my foot on the polished wooden floorboards, "I happen to just go through fencing, mind you." He placed his hands upon his hips and a deep laughter escaped his mouth. Every movement in the room stopped at the strange sound. He looked at me and I looked at him with an expression that would probably say 'You're insane. Laughing like that and all'.

"In battles, anything goes." He announced and I had an idea. A grin spread over my lips as I thought of different ways to make use of **anything**. He seemed to get my trail thoughts because he looked at me weirdly, "Apparently, I bet half of those thoughts are not allowed in the competition since you wouldn't be fighting me there." I wiped the grin off my face, was he psychic or what?

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You're such a wet blanket." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, really now." We were having spectators already and I felt embarrassed as our colleagues watched us. Somehow Iria was the one who decided to end this situation in a rather embarrassing way, "Now, now, you too. Let's end this lover's quarrel." I widened my eyes and Asch had thrown a very intense death glare at the older girl. Oddly we said the same thing in unison,

"**We're not lovers!**" (Apparently Asch had the cool aura again and dropped the exclamation for a subtle period)

Our sparring match had to be abruptly stopped because one, we had apparently exhausted ourselves, two, Iria would not stop teasing us and three, club time was over. I sat myself at the sides of the dojo, cooling the quick rush of adrenaline in my veins. Sweat trickled down my brow and I wiped it with the back of my hand. "That was a great sparring match a while ago, Lucille." Luke spoke and I grinned back at him, "Really?" I asked them still in disbelief at what Luke had said. "Yeah, you did great. Even better than Luke when he started out." Guy added and the redhead turned to the blond with annoyed look. "Guy!" The taller one laughed, Luke followed and I joined in.

We exited the dojo, met up by Chloe and Iria and we chatted about random things like why we wore pants that looked like skirts or if the canteen would ever have another set of menu for the next semester. Iria was in her mood of teasing again and this time it was Chloe whom she teased about, the older girl could not help but blush in silence while we younger students erupted in peals of laughter.

Night was approaching we separated for our dorms, Chloe and Iria had a separate dorm than me so they were heading another way. I rushed into the dorm room; hurriedly got some clothes from the closet that was where I had kept my clothes. I got into the bathroom and started the whole ritual of refreshing myself from the very tiresome day so I could head down to the canteen for dinner.

-.-.-

"I think you'd better finish your dinner soon, Lucille. You look like you can barely keep your eyes open." Tear spoke in a soft voice and I gave her a weak nod. I couldn't help the yawn that followed thereafter. "Today was extremely tiresome." I told my friends and they nodded. "Yeah, you were studying so much a while ago and then we still had some sparring just a while ago. " Guy spoke and I nodded wearily. I poked on the peas that rolled on my plate, drowsiness made me lack in appetite. "Two more weeks!" Natalia chirped and I raised my head towards her direction. "Two more weeks for what?" She grinned and the two boys sighed, "School Festival. Apparently she's so giddy since the whole class will probably be doing a Play." Guy replied. Luke crossed his arms behind his head, "Well, we can't be too sure you know.

I nodded but relished in the idea of a play. I never really had a chance to take part in anything that had to be presented on stage especially if I am aware of a whole mass of people staring at me. I poke the remnants of my dinner with my fork before popping it into my mouth. I chewed it a bit and then asked, "Is everyone in our class obliged to participate?" "Yeah, if not we wouldn't be getting any grades on all our subjects." He gave out a loud sigh. I flinched visibly, "Ouch."

"But it can't be that bad." Tear spoke as she leaned unto the table. Guy and Luke groaned loudly at what she said and Natalia only giggled. I looked at her questioningly and she suffices my unasked question, "I think they are planning to make the cast cross-dress, so all the male casts will be females in the play and females as men in the play. " I nodded and looked at the boys; they seemed to be utterly depressed by the idea of wearing feminine clothes. "Asides from that, it's almost the annual _Enis_ Competition, right?" Tear spoke.

"What's Enis?" I asked, curious of the alien word that the brunette spoke. "It's another latin word for sword." My mouth formed an 'o' and I nodded my head in affirmation but it was slow. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms under the table. Drowsiness wasn't so far ahead from me now and my eyelids were becoming stubborn. I tried to rub the sleep off but it was no avail. I flexed my fingers and finally decided to head to bed early once again.

"I guess exhaustion is really catching up to me, I'll be off early again." I told them and Tear placed her hand upon my shoulder. "Will you be all right on your own?" I nodded and stood up from my seat. I stretched myself then bid them all good-bye and a good night. I walked out of the canteen, had a slightly difficult time with the door but I had managed despite my drowsiness. The night breeze felt nice upon my skin, I rubbed my arms feeling Goosebumps upon the exposed skin since I was only wearing a soft light blue cotton shirt and a white caprice. Shivers ran down my spine but I ignored them and continued to the dorm.

I fished the key out of my pockets and managed to get it after a minute or two of digging in my pockets. I unlocked the door and trudged my feet upon the floor. My limbs felt heavy like they doubled the pull of gravity and all I could do was plop myself upon bed while exhaustion became the drug that fed my senses their bliss of sleep.

**Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is here. Progression is ReeeEEAAaaaLLllYYyyY slow so please don't sue me :(**

**And also, I'm doing two fanfics. This one and my -Man fanfiction. So I update alternatively.**

**NOTE: There's a drawing I did of Lucille, sadly its side view. You can see it by accessing my DA which is in my profile.  
**

**I'm currently writing chapter 4. I have lots of ideas but I get dud when it comes to how I do the transition. Well, anyways, I'm sorry I updated sooooo long coz I was planning to put this up when I'm at chapter 5 which is still some ways off but anyways,  
**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. :3  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated. LONG REVIEWS are LOVE. =D  
**

**:3 Thanks for reading.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wake Up**

**---------------------------------------------**

_When at times the dreams are just too much,_

_When there is no exit in our nightmares,_

_When reality just seems to haunt us,_

_All we can do is wake up,_

_But why wake up when in fact,_

_Reality is just one big nightmare._

**-----------------------------------------------**

I stared at the shiny polished floor of the volleyball court with dread. Tension gnawed at my senses as my amethyst eyes seemed to be fixed at the shininess of the floor. I had blocked the voice of our PE teacher as my mind raced with the thoughts of 'Oh no!' Today is such an unlucky day for me.

Thursday, nothing out of the ordinary Thursday except that we will be playing volleyball for our PE practical exam. We did our warm ups a little while ago and accompanying me in the bleachers was Tear and Natalia. Our PE class was to face off Mr. Grants' PE class. So in short, we had to face off with the boys. I wasn't dreading the idea of losing a match to the boys but rather, I was dreading the thought of me embarrassing myself not only in front of the girls but in front of the boys as well.

I looked at the big circular wall clock that hung at the far end of the gym, it was still forty-five minutes before our dismissal. Apparently, Tear, Natalia and I were in the same team so I wasn't too preoccupied of making a fool of myself in a team of strangers. Our opponents were, well you guessed it, Luke, Guy and Asch, which also surprised me. I gripped the fabric of my jogging pants as the team before us only had a few more minutes allotted for their game. I looked at Tear and she flashed me a comforting smile, it did nothing to soothe my nerves. I took in a few deep breaths, trying my very hard to soothe my tense-driven nerves.

Then it came.

blew his whistle which signaled the end of the first game and it only meant one thing: it was our turn. I gulped and stood from the bleachers, my legs felt like jelly but I managed to control them with an ounce of my self-control. Natalia gripped my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I gave her a smile as my thanks. I took in a few more deep breaths and proceeded to the court where the girls were to use. Our opponents, the boys proceeded to their assigned court as well. I looked at our team and then at the boys. Mr. Grants motioned us for a person to represent the team. Asch quickly stepped nearer the net; he assumed the position of representative. Meanwhile I looked at my teammates and sighed.

They were apparently debating on someone two represent us. I looked at Natalia who seemed to avoid representing the team no more and Tear was with her. I think it was quite understandable that they would back out on representing, seeing as they were quite popular and therefore expected to do this and that. Seeing as it would take us a good year until my other members settled on a representative, I made myself such. "I'll represent." I told them and their noises silenced. I quickly turned away from them. No wonder Natalia and Tear didn't want this job, the other girls were practically leering at me. There was an unspoken message that I had received quite clearly, 'If you don't win, you better watch out.'

I gave out an audible sigh and made my way nearer the net. I narrowed my eyes at the redhead who arrogantly stood in front of me. He had a smirk plastered upon his lips. It fumed me and oh how I wanted to wipe it off his face. "Heads." He spoke quickly and I was surprised. I cocked a brow and he gave a deep chuckle. I quickly caught on my brain and stuttered, "T-tails!" Mr. Grants nodded and proceeded to flip the coin. The small silver object flew up and I knew that my cheeks were flush with embarrassment. The small object descended and my gaze followed it until it settled itself within Mr. Grants' palm. Silence took over the atmosphere, not a single sound permeated from anyone and I mentally chuckled at the moment.

Van opened his palm and spoke in his deep tone, "Tails."

I heard squeals from behind me and being slapped on the back. _Ouch_. I groaned and so wanted to tell them, **'It's only a frickin' coin toss! We didn't win anything! Well, except we serve first but hey!**' I proceeded to walk back to my place but I didn't miss the disappointed look on Asch face. I grinned and stuck my tongue at him which made him roll his eyes in reply. I felt satisfied. Uno for me, nil for Asch. I smiled until I reached my place and then I was struck by the all-too familiar feeling of dread. And I remembered the reason why.

**We are gonna play VOLLEYBALL!** And there was nothing more I could wish for than to melt into the scenario. Hell was just starting and I could feel the fire growing.

Tear proceeded to serve first; she dribbled the ball for a while and then raised it. A resounding slap hung in the air as she spiked the rubber ball to the other side of the court. The boys scrambled from where they were. Luke received the ball and passed it to Guy who hit it to our court. Natalia received the ball and hit it to the boy's court. Asch took the ball and hit it back to us. I gritted my teeth in frustration and tension as I watched the ball sail in front of me. I was positioned at the back of the court. I gritted my teeth when our team couldn't catch the ball and so the first point went to the boys.

I let out a disappointed breath and looked at the boys' court, I couldn't miss the all-too familiar and trademark smirk of Asch von Fabre. I waved my fist at him and he merely shrugged his shoulders in mockery. Boy he was going to get it!

Luke served the white rubber ball this time and he did it with little effort. I gazed at the ball as it sailed my way and I did the instant thought that came into my mind, do the basic position of receiving. I stared at the ball as it bounced out of my arms and into Natalia's, she proceeded to hit it to the other court. I smiled a bit, at least my luck hasn't ran out as of yet. The ball soared from court to court until it landed on the boys' court and we had earned our point.

Natalia served the ball this time and I tried to mentally calm my nerves as for I would be the next to serve the damned ball but I put the thought aside and steadied myself as the ball went to the other court and the war started yet again. I received the ball countable times and then it was the boys turn to serve. It went on like this until it was my turn.

I glared at thin air. How the heck could time pass by so fast? I gritted my teeth as my clammy hands held the white rubber ball that was the object that everyone feasted their eyes upon. I took in a deep breath while chanting to myself, 'I can do this' over and over in my mind. I walked out of the court and unto the serving area. My white rubber shoes situated themselves a good five inches from the white line that separated the court and the serving area. I looked at everyone; my team's gaze was expectant while my opponents' was fierce. I dribbled the ball upon the polish floorboards. Each thud mirroring the beat that my heart made. I gulped once more then raised the ball up high.

The ball sailed up for a while then gravity acted and pulled it downwards, my eyes strained at the white object and by instinct my hand shot up. The loud slap was heard and the court in front of me scrambled. I was dazed for a while before I quickly got into my spot. The ball was tossed here and there; my eyes had to do their duty as watcher of the ball. I received it twice after I served it and then it was my other members who juggled it here and there. The ball went to the boys' side and they juggled it. Guy received the ball and passed it to Luke who hit the ball upwards making it airborne. The next thing surprised me; Asch jumped up and hit the ball with his flat palm. The ball fed upon the force and quickly headed to our court.

Apparently, what would have been a fast ball seemed to slow down in my vision. Everything around me was silenced as I tried to receive the ball. I took a good two steps forward, expecting the ball to stop into my arms but the worst thing happened and I could not start as to how the dreadful thing happened. I fixed my eyes upon the white rubber ball expecting it to be bounced into my arms but hell it didn't. Instead, it crashed unto the last thing I thought it would bounced on to. My forehead.

The ball bounced unto my forehead, it reverted back to the boy's court while I fell unto my butt. I groaned, firstly, because of where the cursed white rubber ball hit me and the impact that has made my behind sore. My hand automatically went to soothe the bruised flesh and I squinted from the pain. I gritted my teeth as my classmates and some others who I didn't know crowded around me. "Lucille, are you all right?" Tear's voice came unto my ears and I relaxed a bit when I knew it was her who was beside me. I looked at my side and found the very worried gaze of Natalia. It broke my heart to see her like that. "Now, now, don't crowd around her." I knew that voice belonged to my PE teacher, I was happy that she was trying to disperse the crowd around me.

I could hear some laughing but with my state I don't know if the whole incident was worth a laugh or something to infuriate me. "Ms. Veramounte, what do you feel?" It was Mr. Grants' calm voice that reached my ears and I turned towards him. "I feel like Jackhammers hitting on my skull." I winced when I spoke the words, my voice reverberating in my head like waves causing pain and nausea. "In short, she doesn't feel too good." Natalia spoke but there was more worry in her tone than humor. I grimaced when I turned to her direction. I could only mouth a 'thank you' as I was trying to avoid the pain. She nodded in return and Tear squeezed my shoulder in comfort. I was really grateful to have these people as my friends.

"She needs to be sent to the infirmary." Legretta spoke and I closed my eyes, pain coursing upon my head. I felt cool fingers upon my bruised skin and Tear whispering me strange words. I felt numb for a while and I was grateful for whatever Tear was doing. The conversation droned on until a new voice joined in. "I'll take her to the infirmary." I had to open my eyes in shock. The last person who I thought would help now stood in front of me. I glared, with difficulty, at the long-haired adolescent who stood a good two feet from me. "Of course, since it's your fault." I spouted in my state of pain and anger. I immediately regretted what I said when Mr. Grants' leer came upon my face. I felt my cheeks burn up but my eyes never strayed from the older twin. His eyes had widened when those words came out from my mouth. I had seen regret and pity coursed unto his emerald eyes before they resumed to the cold mask he always wore. His lips were purse unto a thin line, his face a void of emotions. I couldn't help but feel guilty for the words that came out of my mouth but what's done was done and all I can do now is try to apologize.

Like in hell I would apologize first.

I felt myself being hoisted up by my friends and I glared as the older twin approached me. His hands settled upon my shoulders, supporting me while my legs were being jelly-like. His hands were warm upon my skin and I couldn't help but blush at the contact. I looked at Tear who gave me a comforting smile and I smiled in return. I felt Asch's arm encircled upon my waist so he wouldn't have a difficulty in transporting me. "You better make sure she is in that state when you send her to the infirmary." Luke scoffed and I sighed at the venom of his voice. Why were they against each other anyway? "I'll bet I'll get worse when I get to the infirmary." I chided and I felt the older twin squeeze my waist. I grimaced and glared at him, earning me a smirk that seemed to take my little self-control from punching it off his face, like I could even throw a punch in my state.

I felt my feet being dragged from where they used to be and I took this as the idea that we were moving, well to be exact, Asch is moving. I was only a dead weight he supported, a burden that he needed to carry until the infirmary. I looked unto the person whom I was leaning to at the moment; his gaze was fixed in front. Despite the pain that etched my brain, I could not help but gaze unto his physical features. Yes, I would admit that Asch von Fabre is a handsome guy and I would rather cut my tongue than tell it to him in person. What with his smug and arrogant attitude which would piss me off.

We maneuvered out of the covered court which had housed our current PE session. I looked around through squinted eyes; I was trying to put into mind my surroundings. "The infirmary is a floor down from here." He spoke which surprised me. The silenced of the corridors made his voice sound loud upon my ears. Despite the only source of sound, his voice was soothing to my senses, a strange numbing drug to the waves of pain that crashed unto my skull. I shut my eyes and relished his voice before I nodded my head mutely, regretting the action thereafter. A sigh took my thoughts from the pain and I looked at him with half-lidded eyes, he seemed serious and annoyed. What was it now? It wasn't like this is my fault. It was his fault I got hit by the ball on the first place!

He drew me closer to his body when I felt him descend, my foot followed after his and I couldn't help but feel tension coursed unto my body. His warmth crashed unto mine and I couldn't help but seek for it. He tensed and I followed after him, frozen of what I did. He cleared his throat and I did too. A moment of silence followed thereafter before a chuckle erupted from him. I gazed at him like he was insane and he smirked down at me as he proceeded to move one more step downwards. I seemed to be pulled by gravity as I leaned forward and seemed to fall but Asch gripped my arm and pulled me to him. I winced at the strength at his grip and groaned at the impact when I hit his chest. I heard him mutter something incoherent and set it aside.

He shifted me a bit in his arms and I grimaced at the rising intensity of the pain that constantly throbbed as I moved my body. He took another step downwards and I followed him. And then another, and another, I merely mimicked his movements. I looked down at the flight of steps and we only needed a few more until we were upon the floor where the infirmary was. Somehow when Asch was about to take a step, my foot got tangled with his leg and that made him lose his balance.

We fell forward, I shut my eyes and braced the impact but I was abruptly pushed unto Asch's warm body. I heard him grunt as we hit the steps and I prayed silently that no harm may come upon him. We rolled upon the steps for a while before we stopped and I knew we were upon the flat ground. I cringed as the intensity of my headache-now-migraine hit me with its full force but I looked at my human cushion that lay under me. I looked at Asch's pained expression and felt guilty that he had to go through such an ordeal. I still had a heart you know. I _still_ had one-half for him though.

He looked at me through pained eyes and that was when I was aware of one of his arms that were around me. He had cushioned me from my fall and kept me safe from hitting my head upon the floor. His other hand was still upon my head, holding it in place from even hitting the floor. I grimaced when his emerald gaze came into contact with my amethyst ones. I shut my eyes as the pain escalated and I settle my throbbing head upon his chest. I felt him shake me a little while calling out my name, "Lucille. Lucille. Hey, Lucille!"

I didn't know when I had succumbed to unconsciousness.

_"Lucille!"_

_ I blinked my eyes, the light blinded me for a while but I got used to the morning rays. I looked around and found myself in my old room, littered by my favorite dolls and stuffed animals. I looked beside me and took hold of my favorite teddy bear. I looked at its black beady eyes, it had a name but _I don't remember what it was_. _**I know it had a name**.

_I looked away from my bed covers, oddly enough a smile littered upon my lips. "It's you!" my voice sounded childish, that of a four year old and I could hear a young child's laughter join in. I looked in front of me where the voice very much originated but there was nothing there. "Good Morning!" I spoke and gave a wide grin. "Good morning. Are you feeling okay now?" A voice asked and my eyes were fixed upon that one place. Someone had stood there but who was that?_

_The door suddenly opened and I heard footsteps enter but no figures came into my sight. "Lucille!"_

_"Yay, Lucille's awake!"_

_"How are you feeling now, Lucille?" _

_Three other voices joined in but still there were figures in front of me, only thin air. It was as if I only had their voices in memory and their faces erased from my past. It was quite disturbing, listening to their voices but not seeing them at all. I felt my lips tug onto a smile. "Yes! I'm okay now!" _

_"Now, now, children. Lucille just recovered." A new voice came into my field of hearing but still there was no figure, only the voice. It made me scared. Who were these people? How come I couldn't see them? "Grandma!" The word rolled off my tongue and I widened my eyes. _Grandma? Where's Grandma? I wanna see her, where is she? _I looked at the room frantically but it was only me and the toys that littered the four cornered walls that I saw. I felt sorrow crept into me but I was surprised when I felt a pat upon my head. I looked at the thin air in front of me. "We were so worried you'd leave us, Luce." The soothing and gentle voice of an elderly woman came upon my ears. I felt my smile tug wider, turning into a wide grin. "I'm a-okay now!" the younger me cheerfully spoke and waved my arms up and down. Laughter bubbled around me, the solitary figure that I can see in the room. _

_"Now, now. Let us let Lucille have some time to prepare herself." The elderly voice spoke and I heard some groans following the statement. I heard some footsteps going farther and my gaze followed the thin air but then shifted back to the side of my bed. I felt my mouth tug to a smile and felt the weirdest sensation in my entire life. I felt small hands upon my cheeks and I was being drawn in by something. My head neared the edge of the bed, where a person in my past was supposed to stand. Then, the most unexpected thing happened; I felt something upon my lips. Soft and smooth, like another pair of lips pressed upon mine; giggles erupted from me. _

_I felt myself being released from the strange sensation and I felt my cheeks enflamed. My lips seemed to give the invisible figure a shy smile and then a wide grin. "See you later, Lucille!" I felt myself grin, "See you later -------!!!" Footsteps ran farther and then the invisible figure closed the door leaving me alone in the room. I grinned and fell unto the bed sheets while giggling like a love-sick schoolgirl._

_Lucille._

_Lucille._

Lucille.

Lucille.

**"Lucille!"**

I let my eyelids flutter open and the light blinded me. I shut them, accompanied by a groan as the light assaulted my eyes earlier. I opened them once again and looked around. I noticed I was lying upon a soft mattress with white cotton covers. The walls around me were painted in a pale blue while the curtains that were drawn around me were a light gray tone. I flexed my fingers, they were slightly numb but they were all right. I slowly turned my head sideward, careful not to summon any major aches. A chair was beside the bed; even the cover of the bed that was near it was slightly disturbed. I glanced around the room and sighed into bed, there were soft murmurs within my field of hearing but what they were saying was incoherent to my ears.

I closed my eyes and replayed the dream. I was glad I woke up but I was also saddened that I could not see the people who had been a part of my past. I frowned when a single fact came upon my brain.

**I had given my first kiss!**

I felt my cheeks burn and I opened my eyes when the sound of the curtains being set aside came into my hearing. I glanced at the source of the movement and my eyes widened for standing there was none other than—Asch von Fabre.

Great, what a good way to wake up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 4 is here. Progression is ReeeEEAAaaaLLllYYyyY slow so please don't sue me :(**

**I'm rewriting everything from chapter 4 and it will be shorter now. *Sigh* stupid laptop, dying on me. *glares at said laptop***

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. :3  
**

**Reviews are much appreciated. LONG REVIEWS are LOVE. =D  
**

**:3 Thanks for reading.**

**I beg you please review.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reminisce**

----------------------------------

_Most people always wished they would forget the most terrible experience they had,_

_But what's the point in forgetting such when it taught them a lesson?_

_I'm quite jealous of people who have an intact memory._

_So just what's so bad when you have amnesia?_

_Well, there's nothing I can reminisce._

-------------------------------------

"Finally, it's a weekend." I mumbled as I sat up from my tangled sheets. I looked at the digital clock at my night stand; it held the digits of eight-thirty in the morning. I blinked a few times to clear the blurry detail of my surroundings; it was a good change from waking with a clear view of morning. I stretched my arms over my head, hearing my bones get back in their place at the simple act.

A yawn followed thereafter and a few more eye rubbing to get the sleep off which proved effective. I pushed myself off the bed and made my way to the bathroom to do my morning chores.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

I gazed at my reflection upon the mirror, my hair was dripping wet but I was ignoring that detail at the moment. I was looking at the condition of my face. Black circles lay under my eyes and I knew immediately that stress has finally caught up with me.

I ran my hand through my damp lock, trying to ease the frustration the small discovery was bringing about in me. I noticed I had lost some weight in a span of five days and it was not really good to me since I looked skinner, if I were to be categorized I'd probably be near to being anorexic.

I tugged on some of my hair that had seemed to curl themselves, annoyed at such. I looked around the room and opened the medicine cabinet, finding a small pair of silver scissors, for what purpose? I think cutting gauzes and stuff. I took the small metal object and proceeded to cut some of my hair, even trimming my annoying bangs which seemed to irritate my eyes.

I washed the pair of shears before replacing them to where I had took them from, I looked at myself upon the mirror and gently slapped myself, finally getting myself to my full senses. It was a weekend, only homework and club practice would be dealt today and I could loosen up. I needed a breather because even though it has been a good five days since I first arrived, the whole idea of moving was still gnawing at me.

It was good that I already had friends that I could approach to and that they were really understanding and patient with me. I really am lucky to have people like them to treasure of.

I washed my hands upon the sink for a while before I went out to get clothed while a white cotton towel kept me modest.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

"Lucille!" Anise high-pitched voice came upon my ears and I laughed at her childishness. The canteen bustled with the students who were staying inside the campus. I looked at the younger girl who grinned as she sat beside me.

Her tray was filled with some waffles and a glass of orange juice. A young boy followed after her, I arched my brow at the familiar aspects the boy held. He was identical to both Sync and Ion which only left me to think that he is-

"This is Florian. He is Sync and Ion's other twin." Anise provided the answer to my unasked question and I nodded as the young boy smiled shyly. "I-I'm sorry. I'm Florian Laurell." The green-haired boy seemed to be bashful which is a striking personality was and it could help me identify if the trio were to stride together wearing the same garments and expression.

They really were different and it was quite startling, I mean you don't expect to see much of twins and triplets on a daily basis.

Nope, not me.

The boy sat beside Anise and the young girl giggled. I couldn't help but smile as I poke my pancake, slicing a bit of it and then propping the said piece into my mouth. I chewed upon the edible material for a while before my minded came to the presence of my friends.

"Hey Anise, do you know where Luke and the others are?" I asked, my eyes sliding to the young girl who was currently sipping her orange juice. She placed the half-full glass of the beverage upon the table before putting her index finger upon her lips. Her brown eyes were poised up which expressed that she was thinking deeply.

I chuckled at her posture and wondered where the others really were. It surprised me that there was no one I knew in sight. It worried me that I had to be alone the whole day that was when a tug brought me from my grim thoughts.

I was grateful of the presence of Anise and Florian, young as they were, we were still friends. "Don't worry so much about them. The least thing you should be doing now is worrying about them." She spoke, her tone expressing a wise statement and I smiled at what she said. I proceeded to slice a portion of my pancake, relief settling upon me,

"If you say so."

We continued our breakfast, idle chatter sprouting and dispersing here and there. Time seemed to fly by as I laughed and enjoyed my first Saturday morning in Auldrant with an exuberant young girl and a bashful teenage boy.

I looked at my wristwatch and noticed that it was a few minutes before ten and I worried once again at the absence of my friends. Anise who probably seemed to get the idea that I was thinking of Luke and company brought me to her companionship. "

Hey Lucille!" I looked at the younger and honestly shorter girl as she step off her chair. "I want to bring you somewhere." She grinned and I looked at the younger boy, Florian, who added, "Yeah. It's a really nice place."

Anise looked at Florian then to me, I sighed and seeing as I wanted to do the assignments later, I trudged myself along with the younger pair who walked in front of me.

I looked around at our surroundings, taking into mind the corridors that we passed by in case I would like to go to the place they showed me again. We were going through senior's territory but the two people who were younger merely waltz through the territory, not caring about who dwelled there. I shrugged the thought away and followed Anise and Florian.

After so many times we twisted and maneuvered through a series of corridors and hallways, the two people who led me stopped in front of me and I arched my brow in confusion. Anise turned towards me, a grin planted upon her lips as Florian smiled shyly at me. I tipped my head to the side, still clueless at their obvious display of glee.

Anise proceeded to giggle and Florian took out a black handkerchief. "What's that for?" I asked an obvious question, I know, but I wanted to sure that the square fabric was not meant to gag me in any second that was to pass. "It's a blindfold. We have to do this!" Anise chimed and threw her arms up in the air, a bit exaggerating in display of her joy but I went along with it anyways.

Florian tied the black cloth around my eyes, cutting my vision and I was met with darkness.

My imagination then began to play with me but I assured myself it was broad daylight and no boogie man or floating sheets would appear under the bathe of sunlight.

I felt what was Anise's hand that is holding my right while Florian's held my left and they guided me forward as the sound of a door opened came upon my ears. I was somewhat nervous since being blind meant I was at a difficulty with directions, I kept a prayer in my head hoping that I wouldn't stumble on something. I was uneasy with my steps as the darkness was not very inviting to my taste.

No sooner the echo of leather shoes upon tiles floors was gone and the smell of autumn struck my nose and I inhaled the wonderful scent in.

The crunch of wilting leaves oddly sounded pleasing, I noticed there were some hushed murmurs around me and it kept me in wonder just how many people were here asides from the three of us.

Quickly the piece of cloth that had been shutting my vision was taken off and I closed my eyes at the sudden glare of the light. I blinked a few times until the loud cry of 'Surprise' got me back into my senses.

I took a step back, quite late for a reaction, at the multitude of students present in the area. I knew they were my classmates for the past few days because of the familiarity of their faces.

I grinned at them, "Well that really did surprise me." I looked over them, smiled upon their faces and deep down; I don't know how much this small celebration meant I belong. I think I can say that:

_I'm finally home._

I got pulled into a headlock by Luke who had a childish grin plastered upon his face, "Come on, Lucille! You made us all waiting, and we're hungry!" He spoke while playfully tightening his hold on me from time to time.

I laughed heartily at what he said, "You should know that I'm not the morning person." He paused in step and I cocked my brow in confusion. A thoughtful look came upon his face before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "I'll make sure _not_ to keep that in mind."

"Luke!" I groaned and he chuckled while releasing me from his hold. Tear smiled at me and I returned the gesture, "Sorry if it isn't much of a celebration you'd probably expect. You see we were-"

I took her hand in mind and squeezed it, "Really Tear. This is the first time someone or better yet a group of people gave me a welcome party. And you don't know how much it really means to me. I don't think it's a small thing 'coz look," I gestured to the other classmates in our class, ", even though I'm not close with them, yet. They still gathered for this party and it really means so much to me."

I grinned widely and Tear let out a smile once more. Someone hugged my arm and I turned to find my peachy blonde friend smiling at me.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be monopolizing with the people we know. It's your welcome party, so I think it's best for you to socialize during this event." I gave Natalia a cheeky smile, knowing that a faint blush was upon my cheeks.

Geez, talk about being bashful.

The blonde pushed me to some classmates of which I was not acquainted to. I met most of them, speaking in that squeaky and stuttering newbie voice that everyone was probably fed up of but I was surprised that despite the possible reluctance in coming to the party, most of my unacquainted guests were friendly and accommodating.

I looked around a bit, feeling that there certainly was someone missing. And it was none other than my two closest female friends who noticed my fidgeting demeanor, "Is something wrong, Lucille?"

I flushed at the surprised of Tear's question, "U-um, no, everything's fine, Tear." I proceeded to walk away but Natalia stopped me in my tracks by barricading herself upon my path. A sly grin upon her face and her eyes were clearly scrutinizing me, I expect to be my face.

"You seem a little red, are you sick, Lucille?" I flushed even more and could not miss the sly grip upon the tone of her voice. I crossed my arms upon my chest and took in a laid back composure, "Of course not."

Tear seemed to catch the phrase and joined in with Natalia, "Hmm. Now that you mention it, we are missing one head. A **Redhead** to be exact." I blinked a few times and then hoped that they didn't notice me gulp. I hated being cornered at times especially when you're being cornered by sly women.

"We-well, I wonder who's missing…?"I spoke, unsure of how to get out of the quite awkward situation. I looked around, searching for Luke and Guy, but both boys seemed to be in a deep conversation between some other classmates.

I glanced wearily at Natalia and Tear who gave me an innocent smile. I let out an exasperated sigh as they both led me to the food, hoping that it could ease my thoughts from someone.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

Exhaustion came upon me as I sat myself upon the grass; the day had passed by quite quickly. I smiled as a gentle breeze came upon the area and blew down upon it. It played with the worn leaves of red and yellows that autumn had casted down from numerous branches of the nearby trees. I looked at the remaining people that still hung around even though the party was over a good hour ago.

Tear caught my gaze and waved at me, I waved back while a grin plastered upon my face. I plopped unto the grass, sighing contently at the feeling of relaxation that washed upon me. I closed my eyes, breathing in the heady scent of autumn, relishing in the unique scent of nature. I opened my eyes and gave a squeak at the presence of green orbs.

I blinked a few more times and let out a sigh of relief as the short tendrils of red locks told me that I was only looking at Luke. "Come on you lazy bum. " I chuckled at what he called me, _lazy bum_, wasn't so bad. I should probably think of something to call him by these next few days.

I got into a sitting position and gazed at him, lazily. He chuckled and pointed at the others who, to my surprise once again, held a gift. I got to my feet and followed Luke to where Tear and our two other friends were.

Natalia handed the present to me, knowing that Guy still has a phobia for us females. The parcel's wrapper was smooth and in a soft color of violet which reminded me of lavender. The ribbon that accentuated the presentation was of titanium white. I looked at my close friends who were gathered around me, "Go ahead Lucille. Open it." It was Guy who spoke and it gave me the silent command to open the present.

I let my fingers skim over the smooth surface, in search of the slightly bumpy texture of the presence of the transparent tape that held the wrapper together. "You can just rip the wrapper apart, you know." Luke suggested and I stuck my tongue at him in disagreement.

Laughter erupted and a blush struck me at the childish movement I made. I finally found the adhesive and skillfully got it out, undoing the placement of the ribbons then the wrapper itself. I let the simple aesthetics upon the grass as my hands held a plain gray box.

I raised it closer to my eyes, inspecting it then shifting it to my field of hearing. I shook the parcel a bit, hearing the deep thump of the object inside the box. Laughter rose in volume but I paid no heed to it at the moment.

I was filled with this weird glee that would be commonly seen in a child eager to open his presents but I contained myself and carefully took the remaining tapes off. I lifted the lid of the box and my eyes came upon a cute light gray leather-bound notebook. I took the object into my hands, noting the coolness of the leather upon my touch. I looked at them in disbelief; I really was not good with trying to convey how I felt through my emotions.

"We really didn't know what you would like." Tear spoke and Natalia nodded.

"Yeah, so we settled for a Journal where you can write stuff." Luke added, his arms crossed behind his head.

"We're sorry if it doesn't really please you." Natalia spoke.

"Yeah, we tried though." Guy added, frowns came upon their lips and I didn't want those.

I shook my head and laughed, "You guys are worried over my reaction to a gift you gave when in fact you've just given me one of the best days of my life?!" I grinned when their faces eased from the frown that had settled a little earlier. I know that tears were probably upon my eyes, what can I say? My tear ducts were wired to my brain, I was easy to tears. A few seemed to stray down my cheek.

"Really you guys. Today's the best gift you've ever given me. And you just made it better with this." I raised the journal higher, implementing my immense gratitude at what they did for me. They grinned and I couldn't help myself.

I gently placed the journal upon the grass and glomped the four of them. Guy immediately escape the weak embrace, terror written upon his face. We all laughed at his reaction and I flashed him a two-thumbs up. He sighed and smiled in acknowledgement. I released them from the hug and went to pick up the journal and strewn aesthetic materials.

My smile could not be erased as I made my way around the place. Anise was gleefully eating a piece of the Chocolate Marble cake that Noelle, one of my classmates, had bought for the party. Florian was eating some of the cupcakes while one of his other twins, Ion, was eating a caramelized apple that one of my classmates brought as well.

I had sat upon the lone chair that was unoccupied at the moment. I was busy gazing when a platter of a slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of me. I looked up to see Luke, he was grinning widely at me and I turned to my side to see Tear proceeding to sit beside me. Her face seemed slightly flushed and I took the platter of cake.

A small silver ornate desert fork was settled beside the piece of desert and I took it between my fingers. I took a slice of the cake, my eyes focused upon Tear's flushing and awaiting gaze. The small piece that I had meticulously cut from the desert was soon plopped into my mouth and…

"Wow! This is delicious!"

The words escaped my mouth as soon as my tongue came upon the taste of the cake.

"See! I told you she'd like it!" Luke spoke, grinning down at Tear who seemed bashful. "Tear made the cake and she was worried it'd taste wrong." I glanced at Tear who was still flushed and assured her that her cake was delicious which she didn't buy too easily. We chatted for a while and no sooner Natalia joined and idle talk settled amongst us.

"Lucille." Natalia's serious voice cut me off. She seemed to be in a deep thought so Tear and I paused in our chatter. "There's something that I need to tell you and I guess Tear too." My eyes widened and I looked at Tear.

"Is it you and Guy?" I blurted out and Natalia's face came upon a crimson shade.

"O-of course not…" she stuttered and I let a sly grin upon my face.

"Not….?"

Natalia let a glare between us but sighed, "Of course not…yet." I smiled, somewhat satisfied but the blonde girl shook her head. "But that's not what I'm supposed to tell you. It has to do with Asch."

"Asch? What of Asch?" Oddly enough, my interest came to its peak when the certain name came upon my ears. It felt like a weird sort of spell, 'Asch'.

"This happened long ago. Back then, when we were still younger." Natalia spoke and I looked at her, my mind focused on what she had to say,"Asides from Luke, Asch, Guy and I, there was always another girl who played with us. We all grew up together and played when we could meet. That would be everyday. That was back then."

"So there was this girl who played with you back then, what had she done to Asch?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Natalia looked at, her eyes glazed with sorrow, "I think it would be better to say 'What had she not do for Asch?'" I arched my brow in confusion, so there was something she did not do that influenced Asch to dislike me? I wonder what it is.

"You see, we were childhood friends. The five of us were really close with the girl being youngest, we usually spoil her and it just turns out that…" Her words were cut off as sorrow etched her features.

I looked at Tear and she was just as confused as I was, "turns out what, Natalia?"

The blonde took in a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eye, "And it just turns out that your name was Lucille too." My eyes probably widened in surprise and I knew that I heard Tear gasp beside me.

"So the girl's name was 'Lucille'?" I inquired and Natalia nodded. I pursed my lips unto a thin line and exhaled the breath that I had unknowingly held. "When I heard that the transfer student which was you was named 'Lucille', I had hoped it to be her but I guess I was just bringing up my hopes."

"Why?"

"Because the Lucille we knew had chocolate brown hair and azure eyes. Also, her family name was 'Millaferdi'."

_Millaferdi…_

A strange family name indeed. It has a certain high-class sound to it which no doubt spoke that it was amongst Auldrant's noble classes. "What happened to this 'Lucille', Natalia?" I asked, getting my thoughts back to the conversation. Natalia's look could not be summed up in words; her eyes were glazed in sadness and in pain.

"Well, about ten years ago, the Millaferdi's were having a celebration. It was Lucille's seventh birthday and everyone was invited, even we were invited but because of the business meeting that our parents had, we were a bit late. Luke, Asch, Guy and I were riding in the same car towards Lucille's house. We were just a few meters from their estate when a huge explosion came upon the car we were riding was thrown back by a good twenty meters. We rushed out of the car to witness the Millaferdi estate in flames; the grounds were engulfed in the spiteful fire that licked its way everywhere."

Natalia paused for a while, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. My gaze softened as it settled upon her, it must be hard. Telling people something that hurts you because like it or not, it opens the wounds we though have turned to scars.

"The only remaining Millaferdi's are Lucille's parents who were late to come to the party. We hoped that Lucille had somehow survived and was taken cared of in privacy but our hopes were in vain. No one was left alive and we had mourned for a dear fear a week after her seventh birthday. "A tear fell from her soft green orbs. She hastily wiped it away. I looked upon my hands which settled upon my lap.

_Lucille Millaferdi_.

So young to have died. I was a bit frustrated at how Asch could be like this he can't blame the girl for dying, it wasn't meant to happen. _Maybe_. "What was the source of the explosion, Natalia?" Luckily it was Tear who spoke this time.

"No one really knew what the source was. Until now, they can't really say what happened just that the explosion had eradicated a hundred lives in a single sweep." My blood ran cold.

_A hundred with one sweep_.

That was something to be afraid of, not a simple matter. I looked at Natalia and noticed that she was trembling. I let a gentle smile upon my lips and took her trembling hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"That Lucille must be lucky, growing up with friends like you." I told her and she gave me a reassuring smile, "If you don't mind, can I continue where she left off? It's bad leaving stories unfinished especially when it's something called 'life'."

"Wow, Luce. Didn't know you were quite the poet!"

Luke's voice came from behind and I struck my elbow unto his stomach. He yowled in pain and I cried, "You ruined the moment!"

Laughter followed thereafter. I smiled up at the sky, 'Lucille', no matter where you are. I'm gonna continue where you left off and make the things that turned out wrong, right.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

I stretched my arms over my head, the soreness of my muscles annoying the hell out of me. I looked around the corridors as light of the fading afternoon casted shadows upon the corridors. I smiled to myself, ever so grateful for today. I couldn't really help myself from grinning once again for God-knows how many times today.

I really enjoyed today.

I looked around the room names and knew then that these were fourth year territory. Someday I'll be part of these halls as I am now part of this school. My shoes gave soft taps as I took each step but I was stopped in my tracks when a serenade of beautiful melody came upon my ears. It was beautiful; no words could possibly speak of the harmony and emotion that it brings.

It was music with a sense of longing and a feeling of sadness within the staffs that the notes are woven unto.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they led me to the music which grew in volume. I continued onwards, towards the source of the music. The instrument was a piano since only that string instrument could produce such sounds.

My feet stopped from their tracks and in front of me was a whitewashed oak door, I looked up at the room name and found that it was 'Music Room IV' which would only mean that this was the fourth year's music room.

The melody continued for a while before it ended beautifully, my feet were glued unto the floor while my hand was poised above the silver doorknob.

A few minutes ticked by and I finally made myself to open the door. I pushed it aside, letting my head peek into the room but there was no one there. I pushed the door farther to gain access into the room, my eyes landed upon the silver grand piano that seemed to outshine all the other instruments in the room.

I walked towards it, lifting the lid of the keyboard. The ivory and ebony keys of the instrument seemed to entrance me and I couldn't help myself. I sat upon the seat and felt the warmth of the previous occupant; I let my fingers graze upon the keys. They hit an occasional note but nothing in order for a proper melody.

My mind conjured of a melody and my fingers were put to work. It was a soothing song, some gentle tunes. I smiled and let my fingers do their magic with the keyboard. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

"What are you doing?!"

I gasped and spun to the entrance. There I found the source of the voice which intruded me and it belonged to none other than Asch. He seemed enraged but for what reason? He glared at me and I could do nothing else but to glare in return.

I placed the lid back upon the keys and stood up from the piano seat. "What a nice way to barge in." I spoke in a sarcastic tone and he gritted his teeth.

"That piece. Where did you learn it?" His voice held malice and I felt a bit of fear course in me but knowing little old me, I was stubborn to acknowledge the fear. "It's something I made. Better?"

He scoffed something but I paid no heed to it and then a question came into my mind, "Was that you who played the piano a while ago?" He looked at me incredulously and then proceeded to smirk, "I came from out the door. How would that make me be the previous pianist?"

I huffed and glared at him, "Well sorry, I guess you're so smart that my stupidity is catching up with me."

"Well then, I advise you not to let it catch up. I don't want a stupid lab partner." Oh how I wanted to wring his neck at that.

I stomped my foot upon the floor and marched out of the room completely forgetting the music and the pianist that had lingered within the room before I came in.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo

_Dear Diary…_

I drew a line between the letters and proceeded to write something else beside it:

_Dear Journal…_

I drew a line to that one again.

I proceeded to drop my pen upon my desk and groaned as I tried to get my jumbled thoughts in order. I looked around the room, I had settled in now. The room was cozier than it had been when I first arrived.

Tear was out; she went to the canteen to buy some snacks as Natalia would join us for a movie marathon later this evening. I took the pen into my grasp and swept my hand upon the page.

Forgot the whole 'Dear…' stuff, I started with what happened today.

_Today, I had the best party that my classmates had organized for me which totally made my day. Then, I was given a journal (aka. you) by Luke, Tear, Guy and Natalia which will help me in expressing myself. Then there's 'Lucille'…_

My mind wondered to Natalia's pained expression and I settled my pen beside the open journal.

Natalia was sad because it is painful to reminisce.

But I was jealous of her because it was different in my side.

I am said because it is painful to have nothing to reminisce.

I ran my hands through my hair and side.

Man, amnesia makes you feel so emotional.

I took my pen into my grasp once again and proceeded to continue on my first entry to my journal.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 5 is here.**

**Gomen gomen for the oh-so-very late update that it wasn't even able to catch up to Christmas. I must tell you honestly that I HATED the Chapter 4 that I uploaded, it was a chapter that really didn't turn out so well. It is because I hate making the same thing again, the idea changes that's why and it's infuriating.**

**Note: The piano piece that Lucille heard was 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma and the piece she played was 'Maybe' also done by Yiruma.  
**

**Belated Merry Christmas to all and sorry for the late update. I'll try to make up. *looks at christmas break homework* Somehow.**

**Please do review, they are very much appreciated and they're the best Christmas gifts you can give to me ^_^**

**Domo~  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: I'll be a bit quick in pace by fast forwarding to the major events in the story. After all, who wants to listen to a hundred days where twenty percent are usually the same and monotonous events of school? But don't worry I'll be putting some scenes so there is some smooth transition in the events.**

**So here goes Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Play**

-------------------------------------

_A play is a simple art of expressing a fictitious life,_

_It is something that pleases us greatly,_

_Something that other people partake and present in the greater public._

_Something that mimics life and twists it this and that to make it interesting._

_Ah, screw that. I'm no good at acting anyways._

------------------------------------

"How come we're not having any classes today?" I asked them as soon as I had seated myself for what was supposed tom be our first class for the Monday schedule, History. The whole class was in an uproar, chatter was scattered amongst us but I sought company amongst my close friends. Natalia was smiling gleefully when she turned to me as Tear took Asch's chair and pulled it to my desk.

"We're going to plan for our class' entry for the School Festival." Natalia spoke with an excited tone. I arched a brow and Tear smiled widely which was a sight that was really uncommon to me.

"They said it's going to be a class play!" The long-haired brunette added in enthusiasm. I sighed which got their attention, "I hope I won't be part of the acting cast. I'm no good when it comes to performing in front of a crowd." Natalia and Tear looked at each other and their eyes held an emotion which could be said as disappointment.

"But you can always give it a try, Lucille. You never know you actually have a special talent for acting!" Natalia suggested but I held on to my pessimism. "I still believe I am no good with acting and memorizing scripts." They looked at me with bored gazes, "All the more reason to try it out!"

I looked at them liked they were crazy, "But! I'll totally blow the whole play!" Both girls rolled their eyes, in unison, at what I spoke; they were clearly not buying the excuse for me to be excluded from the acting cast. I groaned and their chuckles reached my ears which made me put on a frown upon my face. Great, just great. There's actually a high chance of me getting to act in this play anyways.

I ran my hand through my hair and slowly I slumped upon my desk which didn't help ease the rising tension inside me. I peeked at my friends and they were broadly smiling at me which really didn't help but only add to the tension. I turned my head to the other side so I was facing the window; luckily it was partly open so the cool morning breeze helped ease the annoying gnawing at my nerves. The wind blew some tendrils of my brown hair unto my face and I had to change my comfortable position to get rid of the hair that irritated my eyes. I gazed longingly outside; an escape from the probable conflict that I envisioned would come these next few days.

I heard the door to our classroom slide open and the idle chatter that had risen to a deafening volume of the chatter amongst my classmates had slowly dissipated until it ceased eventually. Getting this as a signal, I sat up straight upon my seat and expected the faces of my close female friends but was met with their absence and the presence of my cold seatmate which displeased me so.

I turned my attention to our class president, Elyssa Mirth, whom I had met at the party last Saturday. She was a fair-skinned girl with wavy chestnut brown hair and a set of vibrant magenta eyes. She held a red notebook where my gaze and attention were currently focused. She cleared her throat and then a smile plastered upon her features.

"Good morning. As we all know the school festival is just a few ways off from now." She grinned as her eyes lay upon all of us; the excited squeals came upon the girls while some boys let out a groan. I looked around and my eyes, unintentionally mind you, landed upon my seatmate who seemed as impassive as ever.

"Well, due to the votes of the majority, "At this she winked to us of which I knew was meant to the girls in the class. I smiled and had to admit, even though I'm quite the tense on the outcome of the cast, I honestly wanted to be part of the acting cast. Yes, I like to lie to myself. I really am ashamed to say that I actually want to be part of the acting cast. It was a huge step to changing who I have been for the past few days but then again I was also trying not to put my hopes to high since I might not even be part of the acting cast.

I gazed at the now open red notebook that the president held and her voice seemed to fade into the background as my mind conjured of ideas as it molded into a daydream. I continued on my road with imagination until someone called my name and a rough shove on my shoulder got my attention. I turned to my side which had been the origin of the movement and was met by the calm and stoic stature of Asch von Fabre. I intensely glared daggers at him which only made him smirk.

Of all the things he had to do it was the smirk, what the heck!? I let a sigh out to release some steam and turned to the front portion of the classroom.

I was immediately met by ninety-six pairs of eyes, excluding me and Asch's, and I certainly felt conscious under the scrutiny of their gaze. I found myself under the slightly annoyed gaze of our president and I shrunk under her watch. She gestured her index finger towards her which meant I was to approach her. I sighed softly and pushed back the chair to get out of my seat then proceeding to the front of the four-cornered classroom where our president held a small velvet blue box that held some pieces of folded paper. She held it out to me and I hesitantly took a piece amongst the folded white bond papers that was held inside. I was about to open it when she cut me off, "We open all the papers together."

I stiffly nodded my head, a blush creeping unto my cheeks out of embarrassment. With this, I shuffled to my desk and was content at the feeling of finally being seated. I gulped to ease my oddly parched throat and I was quite grateful to be out of my classmates' gaze.

"Too early to be dreaming." I heard my seatmate say in a deadpanned voice.

I shot him a glare, and as usual he was ever so relaxed upon his seat, "And you seem to have a morning ritual of pissing me off."

"It wakes me up."

"It makes me think of a hundred more ways to kill you."

"All the better."

"Why you?!"

"Now, now you two. We know you're having another session of your lover's quarrel but your attention is needed her in front." Elyssa's voice shot through our verbal banter and I straightened in my seat, not entirely minding the blush of embarrassment that only reddened. "I hate you so much." I mumbled to him and a chuckle was in reply.

"At the very least you use that brain of yours, how you try to plan on killing me is such an interesting thought. It's probably good because you can exercise your brain early in the morning." He smirked to himself but his eyes were upon me and I gritted my teeth as my amethyst eyes glared at him. I shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to focus my attention upon the chalkboard which held the division of labor amongst the class.

Yet deep inside my mind, I still could not put out the enraging flames of my anger.

"So seeing as everyone has gotten a piece of paper, if anyone was wondering why I didn't get a piece of paper, I am excluded since I will be the one directing." Elyssa spoke smugly as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"But I wanted to be the director!" One of my classmates spoke and immediately she gave the guy a glare, "Silence! I am the president here! If I say I am the director, then I am! With that settled the 'director' dispute is over!" With this she ended with her string of high-pitched laughter where one of her hands is poised under her cheek we only gave a nervous chuckle in reply.

I gave a sheepish smile and Luke gave me a sympathetic smile, "That's Elyssa on the loose all right." I was actually quite entertained but it told me not to mess with Elyssa in the future. "All right. Seeing that everything is settled. Let's open the papers!" She shouted like it was the signal for the start of a race.

I unfolded the paper and groaned at the object written upon the white surface. The name only conjured one of Shakespeare's famous dramas in my mind and to be honest, I was not ready for it. Chatter immediately broke out amongst us; there were varied reactions amongst the students.

"Yes! I'm not gonna do any acting!"

"Damn I wanted to get the leading character!"

"What the-?! Stage crew?!"

I poked look on his shoulder and he turned to my direction, "What did you get, Lucille?" I sighed and showed him what was written on the paper. He chuckled and then he showed me his sheet of paper, 'Sebastian' was written upon it. I smiled and told him, "You're my twin brother in the play. Although, if your twin would've been the one doing my role that'd be interesting. After all he has long hair." Luke laughed heartily, "That I've got to see!"

I couldn't help but glance at Luke's older twin but the said twin seemed nonchalant as always and if he ever heard our conversation he paid no heed nor shows any reaction to such. I sighed and grinned at Luke who seemed to like the idea of swapping my role with Asch.

Our president's loud and thunderous claps caught our attention, the waves of reactions ceased and silence instilled in the atmosphere. Elyssa smiled broadly in front of us, pleased to get our attention _again_. "All right, since we're up and about. Let's get the list of the acting cast, shall we?" She took a piece of chalk from the chalk box and poised it upon the green surface of the chalkboard. Thereafter, she wrote the names of the character that are needed in the play.

Elyssa's chalk-holding hand was poised beside the name 'Viola', a grin was plastered upon her features. "Now who got the paper with the name 'Viola'?" She let her eyes roam amongst us and I sighed audibly. I hesitantly raised my hand but the president, despite seeing it, spoke, "Oh I don't see any! Anyone? I'd like hands to be raised higher!" I bit my bottom lip in frustration and raised my hand higher but still…

"I don't see any!" Finally I raised my hand high, no elbow bent and even my fingers raised up. She grinned and the attention of the whole class was turned to me. "There our heroine of the play!" I quickly withdrew my hand, flushed at the unwanted attention the class was giving me. I caught some glares from some of my female classmates, they were indeed envious of my role but I could not help it. It was after all draw by lots so I can't really do anything.

"Now, who's 'Duke Orsino'?" The president chirped and a student I'm not really acquainted to shot his hand upward, exuberantly. "Me! Oh, me!" He was practically waving his hands in all directions and I groaned loudly. _This was the guy that was going to be paired up with me the whole duration of the play and practice. And there's the possibility of_…

Damn, I didn't let the damned thought slip.

There was a possibility that we might kiss.

What the heck!?

Elyssa eyed the student for a while; it was quite obvious that she was disappointed by how it turned out. She rubbed her chin and then smiled which got us confuse and somewhat scared. "Can I see your paper for a while?" She asked and made her way to the student's seat.

"Uh, sure." He handed the paper to Elyssa and then she turned to Asch, "Asch, give me your paper."

The long-haired redhead merely cocked an elegant brow and spoke in a flat tone, "And what if I won't?" The president stomped her way to the older von Fabre twin and shot an open hand under his gaze, "Give it or else…" An evil glint was upon her eye and I managed to see Asch cringed before he reluctantly handed the piece of paper. Elyssa grinned, "Goodie. Now, Asch takes the role of Duke Orsino."

I stared at Elyssa like she just announced the end of the world.

"H-Hey wait! I was Duke Orsino!" The student cried and the all-too familiar magenta glare was thrown at him. "Do you dare react against it?!" The student cowered in fear and spoke in a stuttered voice, "No, o-of course not ma'am!" There was a tense atmosphere that took over the silence and it was replaced by Elyssa's becoming-her-trademark laugh that now sent chills down our spine.

"Continuing on, Sebastian?" Luke's hand shot up and Elyssa grinned. "Our Olivia?" Tear shyly raised her hand and Luke was astonished. A flush made its way upon Tear's face while Elyssa kept grinning like crazy. Then she set her eyes on Natalia and spoke, "Maria." The peachy blonde could only nod her head and I felt embarrassed in behalf of our president.

She quickly pointed to Guy who immediately shrank away at the seemingly offending hand, "Sir Toby!" Guy's blue eyes were focused upon the female's hand while his body continued to tremble with what little distance the president offered, "Y-yes, ma'am." I had to pity Guy's state though for even though he replied the president, she only lessened the distance and the blonde gynephobic only inched farther from the hand until he fell from his seat. And, well you guessed it, the laughter followed soon after.

We continued on like this until the whole class was in a frenzy of plans and practice schedules. I groaned loudly after the whole agenda was over. The president was merciful enough to give us a two hour break. Today would be our first practice since Elyssa had printed out the scripts in advance.

I let my forehead settle upon the surface of my desk. "You look a little green Lucille." Guy spoke in a concerned tone and I gave an audible sigh. "I've just been handed my one-way trip to hell." My other friends chuckled. "It can't be that bad. You never know you have a special talent in acting." Natalia assured and I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"I'll try to manage but until then," I plopped unto the desk, "I'll try to even get myself out of my usual persona." Laughter erupted again, "You better do that."

"Who is a 'Lucille Veramounte' here?!" A high-pitched female voice erupted amongst all the chatters and the outcry stopped the latter. A girl with wavy auburn hair and large gray eyes strode into the classroom followed by three other girls. I raised my hand and said, "That would be me."

She haughtily made her way towards my seat, fluttering her eyelashes at Luke who rolled his eyes in reply. She crossed her arms when she came side to side with Tear; the latter narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The auburn-haired girl "flicked" Guy away while her _minions_ laughed at his fear-stricken face. She eyed Natalia who was seated at Asch's seat. "I believe you're taking my spot." The foreign student spoke. "Oh really now? I don't think there's a name of yours written upon any surface of it." Natalia countered.

"Haha. What a lame joke." The auburn student spoke, placing her hand upon Asch's desk and I merely watched the verbal dispute. "Didn't you know that it'll be von Fabre in the future?" She seemed so sure of that and it actually ticked me off. I mean, you can't always be too sure of your future.

Time changes things, makes challenges and you're not the one to decide your future but only to struggle through the path that you took towards your future.

"You sound so sure of yourself." I spoke out of a sudden; I probably was quite ticked off. The gray gaze came upon me. I regarded her coolly but deep inside I was panicking under the intense gaze of the foreign student. "I'm Joliette Hilstone if you didn't know." She spoke in a haughty tone that yes, clearly and definitely annoyed me.

"Well, I'm Lucille Veramounte. Nice to meet you." I needed to be polite to new people, that was what ethics always taught us, right?

"Well, I make it quick. Here's the catch, I want to play your part in the class play and in return you get to be part of my fabulous group." I stared at her like her hair was on fire which I hope it was. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." I told her and a smug smile formed upon her mouth. "What? Are you so in awe of me that you didn't really put it into your mind?"

I swear I almost vomited my breakfast on her. "I said, 'I want to play your part in the class play and in return you get to be part of my fabulous group.' Got it?" She looked at her _minions_ and fanned herself with her land like I was really going to give away the part.

Was I?

I contemplated a bit, yeah I'm shy but I guess that can be managed and then this girl, she ticks me off like hell. So, I was going to prove her that I am going to do my part but deep down I wanted to prove myself. "No."

Her movements ceased and she whipped her attention towards me. "What did **YOU** say?!" She spoke, venom lacing every word. I looked at her, straight in the eye, "I said **NO**. N.O. No." I spoke and crossed my arms over my chest, "Would you like me to translate that into some other language so you can understand?"

Her face began to flush and I knew right then and there that she was enraged. He poked a finger on me and said in the most scary and murderous tone she could muster, which I must say was quite a failure. "You should just give me the part already." She added. I narrowed my eyes at her and spoke in an icy cold tone, "I told you **NO**."

"If Lucille said No then it's No." Natalia spoke in an angered tone and Joliette or Ms. Annoying-Stupid-Flirt-Annoys-Me-Like-Hell or Ms. ASAMLH for short (That seemed a cool codename) shove her away. Guy who seemed to be aware that Natalia was treated unjustly, came to her defense. "Don't you dare hurt her." The blonde male spoke in a rough tone that made the annoying girl flinch. Guy seemed passive of his hand upon Natalia's forearm in a weak but protective grasp. I didn't miss Natalia's increasing blush and a second thereafter Guy seemed to realize what he did and backed away quickly but muttering a 'sorry' to Natalia probably.

Joliette rolled her eyes and scoffed, "See! You can't even put up a fight with a girl! What a gay." I narrowed my eyes but it was Luke who intervened at the insult thrown at his best friend. "What did you say!?" The younger red-haired twin exclaimed and Joliette, along wither her flashy _minions_, they shrunk under his uproar.

"W-well, I didn't really mean that. It was just a slip of the tongue." The auburn haired girl tried to make a way out of the situation she caused. Luke was still seething not minding how it angered him that someone who had no audacity to their friendship would insult his best friend right in front of his face. Joliette was trying to get away from the very angry flame-haired teen. She looked everywhere the room, even to my face which only held a flat expression as I was in fact merciful enough to spare her anymore of the intimidating face.

"What's the commotion here?" The all-too familiar monotone came into our hearing and I knew then and there that Asch had arrived, when did he leave? I'll never know. Joliette immediately squealed at the arrival of the said and teen and it was only self-control that made me stop myself from covering my ears at the offending sound, what can I say? I was not a fan of high-pitched squealing. This seemed to displease the long-haired male as much as I was seeing a frown mar his perfect features.

Wait. Let me rephrase that, seeing a frown make his face become uglier!

He crossed his arms over his chest and Joliette started to have 'sparkly eyes' if there was ever such a thing.

"Who are you?" He asked, regarding the auburn-haired girl passively. The said girl seemed to be shocked at the statement that her 'idol' spoke but she quickly recovered, "Oh, I'm Joliette Hilstone. I'm from the class you visited before." Asch merely arched a brow, nodding his head slowly as if unsure of the gesture.

"What are you doing in my class then?" Oh he really was straight to the point. I couldn't help but snicker which earned me a glare from the currently-being-interrogated girl and a glance from the emerald eyes of my seatmate. "Well I was trying to persuade this girl here," she pointed towards me with her long-nailed index finger and continued, "to give me her role in your play." He smirked and then looked at me, "Oh. So you gave it to her?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and his smirk, "Like I would." He crossed his arms over his chest and I knew he was in a taunting stance, "Oh and be paired with me? I thought you were trying to kill me and not to be paired with me." I glared daggers at him and spoke with venom laced in every word, "Given this chance, I have every opportunity to get a chance at killing you."

He let a smile flit to his features,"Well then, I guess I'll be expecting those." And with that said the said teen went to the president who was currently divulged in some documents. Joliette merely gaped at the retreating figure of her idol as she was ignored most of the time. She then turned to me with hatred burning in her eyes, "You!" I felt a bit of fear sliver down my spine but I held my ground, eager to honestly get rid of the annoying presence of the girl.

"Yes?" I taunted.

"You give me the part right now!"Joliette shrieked and I immediately saw the figure of our class president behind her.

"Do we have any problems here, Joli?" Elyssa spoke and the other classed students flinched at the sound of the nickname.

"Well hello there Elyssa," Joliette spoke in a rather meek tone and I raised my eyebrow in astonishment. The rather sheepish attitude that had now overtook the once snotty one intrigued me and I could not help but enjoy how Elyssa made Joliette squirm, "Fancy weather today, huh?"

"What are you doing in _my_ class? I don't remember you in the class list, unless." Her magenta eyes slashed at the auburn-haired figure, "you transferred to my class that is."

"Well, I would if I could. I just came to meet Lucille! You know how famous she is! Right girls?" She turned to her minions and they quickly agreed to what she said. "Well then seeing as you already met, now shoo, shoo." Elyssa did the shooing gesture and so Joliette and company left though they were quite reluctant.

I let out a contented sigh and slumped against my chair while chuckles erupted from amongst us. "Good riddance." Natalia announced and I could not help but agree with her.

--

I took hold of the script, my amethyst eyes looking over at the text printed upon the stapled white bond papers. It contained my lines for our play production; I was a bit tense as I practiced which made me whisper the lines to myself. I looked over to my friends who spoke their lines out loud and even Luke and Guy were debating against each other though they were using their lines so they could memorize effectively.

I sighed and hit the bunched paper unto my forehead which can never really help me at all. I took a seat upon the wooden steps of the auditorium stage.

The polished wooden floorboards seemed to reflect the light that was being set to give a nicer feel to the play. I glanced at the people who were seated upon the seats allotted for the audience; they were planning the costume design and the stage layout.

I glanced back to my lines and took in a deep breath. I didn't give my role to Joliette so at the very least I should prove to her that I can do this despite despising the attention of the public. I stood up from my sitting position and went to Luke for the first scene.

It was weird to act a pantomime, especially when the scene that Luke and I were doing was to be accompanied by music. So seeing as we were music-less at the moment, can you picture out two teens looking like idiots as we tried to act without any accompaniment. I heard laughter bubbled up and a flushed could not be contained so it painted my features into a rosy color.

I even caught Asch's gaze and glared daggers at him as Luke and I acted the boat scene. We totally looked like idiots because what were we? We were just a pair of students 'presenting' on a barren auditorium stage in just our uniforms.

I couldn't help myself anymore so I paused from all the _acting_ and gave a hearty laugh which Luke followed thereafter. We laughed until our sides hurt and I couldn't help the oncoming days that would bring about more excitement and entertainment especially when it comes to the practices.

Somehow, I tried to envision myself acting along with Asch. It seemed okay…

**Not!**

But then again, I guess we'll both find a way to work it out. After all we were the leading pair.

Like it or not, we had to act the part.

Or suffer the wrath of our class president.

I felt a shiver ran down my spine at the reminder of our class president's laugh.

Okay, here we go.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 6 is here.**

**I really noticed that I'm writing the chapter so very early in the morning. I wrote chapter five until it was five in the morning while this I wrote the first half yesterday and slept at seven in the morning and now it is four in the morning and I'll end it there.  
**

**I honestly was in the mood to write but now I shall be heading off to bed. Sorry if it's short, I need to catch up on sleeping.  
**

**Please review~ They're the only thing that motivates me to write and a good prize to me sleeping late for writing. **

**Onegai~**

**Thanks~**

**I will try to update soon.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Visitors and Mieu**

----------------------------------

_One of the few things that I consider my weakness,_

_And one of the few things that people would remember me of,_

_Is that I have a weakness for-_

_Anything that is cute._

------------------------------------

I glared at the sheet of paper that lay upon my desk, my mind blank of any answers that could possibly fill in the blank that lay before the printed numbers. I rubbed my temples as frustration rose inside of me. The newsprint, if given chance, would have probably burned at the intensity of the glare that was directed to it. I bit on my bottom lip and I could not help how Luke fidgeted in his seat in front of me. It seemed he was also having a hard time.

I turned to our teacher who as walking along the aisles of the classroom, a smile plastered on his face. I glared at it for a bit before sighing and returning my gaze upon the dreaded test paper that lay in front of my gaze. I wracked my brain for answers but the only things that would pop up were the lines that I had memorized the night before and all in all, this was not helping me.

What annoyed me even more was that, the questions written upon the sheet of paper were some lessons that we had gone through the past few days. I looked over the questions and calmed myself; surely the answers were just at the back of my head. Or I was just desperate.

I couldn't help but glanced at my seatmate, his face still held on the calm and cold exterior that he always had. His hand held a fancy-looking pen which only glided across the surface of the paper. I couldn't help but feel envious of how he could answer the questions despite the intense pressure that he carried upon his shoulders. He is the Student Council president after all!

I quickly turned my eyes back to my paper as our professor, Jade Curtiss, seemed to make his way towards our aisle. I twirled my pen with my fingers and then quickly got the ball point tip upon one of the blanks as an answer popped into my head. And then, as my eyes skimmed through the questions another came upon my head. I couldn't help but smile a bit, a least my paper wouldn't be 'naked' of any answer.

It'll be half-decent actually. I chuckled at the thought.

"All right. Pass your papers." The light brown-haired teacher announced and the students groaned while some spoke, "Wait!" I hastily scrawled on my answers at the few blanks that were still empty before Luke poked me on the shoulder. I raised my head and pouted before reluctantly giving him my answered test paper, well, slightly answered that is.

I let out an audible sigh as chatter erupted amongst us students, I could hear almost everyone discuss about the test. My eyes wandered to where Tear and Natalia were and they were also doing such.

_"What's your answer in number three?"_

_"I think it was 'Lorelei'."_

_"Oh, how about in number eight?"_

The conversation droned on and I glumly sat upon my seat, trying to block out the dread that I did not do well on the surprise test that jade had cooked up for us.

"So how's the test Luce?" My attention focused to the short-haired redhead who had turned towards me.

"I bet I flunked it."I told him and he chuckled while patting me on the shoulder, "How about next time?" I sighed and chuckled.

"Yeah probably next time."

"Seeing as your already flunking, I probably should look for a new lab partner." The taunting deep tone beside me spoke and I turned to glare at him. His emerald eyes held merriment at the taunt. "Yeah, you probably should. Especially since that Joliette adores you so much." He merely cocked a brow at the mention of the name and I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. I forgot the one idolized doesn't remember his fan girls. Might I refresh your head, Joliette the girl who came here showing off her stuff and demanding my part in the play? Really, she was all eyes on you. "I couldn't miss the smirk that fell upon his pale lips and how he crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh and you're jealous aren't you?"

I threw my most intense death glare at him, "Like hell I am." His deep chuckle followed my statement, "Admit it." I grinded my teeth as his words set me on edge "Like hell I would. And besides, why would I admit such a thing to someone like you?!" He looked at me for a moment before focusing his gaze in front of the class, "Because the fact that I am the leading man and to be paired with you still remains."

I blinked at him for a few times before I slumped at my seat, muttering incoherent words that I only knew as every curse I knew in this world. I took out my binder and scribbled out my frustration of the test and also because of a certain long flame-haired student who sat beside me. I looked down at the messy scribbles that I made and it made me smile. It was just some stickmen who were running after another bringing a club and a chainsaw. Really, I can have a morbid sense of humor at times.

I closed the compiled notebooks and kept it while replacing my attention with the company of the script. Seeing as Jade was only checking the papers, I took the free time to memorize the lines that I needed to say during the upcoming rehearsals and the play itself. The thick bunch of papers was separated in half as I started to memorize my part. My amethyst eyes glazed over the black text as my mind embedded the words unto my memory.

I paused a bit, massaging my temples at the amount of words that I still needed to memorize. My eyes went to the view outside, from the height of our classroom, I could see the blooming morning glory as the morning sun continued to cast its golden light upon them. I sighed and leaned back on my chair, my gaze flying to the whitewashed ceiling where the fluorescent light was placed.

"The main character lazing around?" I turned my gaze to an unfamiliar voice. I straightened myself upon my seat as I studied the unknown student in front of me.

He was rather tall with long red hair, as opposed to Luke and Asch's hair his was a lighter shade. His eyes were a soft shade of blue that somehow reminded me of the sky. His red hair was slightly spiky but fell down his shoulders in soft waves. What caught my attention the most was that he wore a different uniform from the boys.

Instead of the midnight blue color of fabric that I usually see amongst my male classmates, his uniform held a tint of being wine red as opposed to the midnight black color of our uniform. It maintained the cream color of the linings but ditched the ribbon accessory that our school had. He looked at me weirdly and I let out a nervous chuckle.

I heard Jade clear his throat and the stranger directed his attention to our teacher who now stood in front of his slightly messy desk. "I don't believe inviting visitors inside." Our professor fixed the set of glasses upon the bridge of his nose and strode towards my table, in pursuit of the foreign student. Meanwhile the foreign red head merely cocked his head to the side in a rather arrogant manner.

"Well, it's good to see you again Professor Curtiss!" The young man spoke and I was a bit surprised at the student's recognition of our History professor. I turned to my professor to only smirk at the foreign student's recognition. "Well, well, it's good to see you are well but it's too bad you had to disrupt my class." The blue eyes rolled in their sockets as the statement fell upon his ears.

"Class? You weren't even discussing!" He shifted his attention back to me and this time, his face was a few inches in front of mine. "How about we go out?" He spoke seductively and I looked at my seatmate, hoping he would help but in fact the damned idiot only gazed at us with a bored stare. I gritted my teeth and seriously wanted to kick the living daylights out of him.

"Zelos!" Another unfamiliar but slightly younger tone of voice came upon my ears and another boy in the same foreign uniform come upon the doorway. He was shorter than the redhead with spiky chocolate brown hair and a pair of determined reddish-brown eyes. He searched the room for a while and then seeing the same clothed student immediately broke on a sprint towards him.

All attention was focused upon the students who had just intruded the class. I looked at Professor Jade and he did look slightly, ever so slightly pissed at the presence of the two students."Ahem. Might I escort you out?" Jade had spoken to them and deep down I noted the sarcasm that the statement held. The younger amongst the boys shrunk at the statement but the redhead merely chuckled. "No need, sir. We're good on our own." With that said, they made their way out of the classroom.

Despite the departure of the class crashers, silence was still hanging in the air like a thick and heavy fog. I looked around nervously, as it was me that the student had bothered amongst all the others. Yet despite the attention given to me, it seemed the whole class, asides from me of course, knew them. I turned to my front seatmate and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Who was that?" I asked when I confirmed that Professor Jade was back to checking papers. The younger von Fabre twin turned to me and spoke, "The red-haired was Zelos Wilder and the brunette was Lloyd Irving. " I nodded as the information sank into my mind, "From which school were they?" Despite the similarity in the pattern and design of our uniform, they still chose a wine red over the midnight black of our Auldrant Academy uniform. "They're from Sylvarant High, another country just some ways up from Auldrant." I nodded my head, "I wonder why they're here."

"Oh, Luke didn't tell you?" Guy asked when he passed by our desks. I merely shook my head as a reply and his blue gaze fell upon Luke. The redhead smile sheepishly and reasoned, "I forgot."

The blonde swordsman turned his attention to me and continued, "The reason they're here and some other students who will be no sooner heading here is that the competition will be held here in Auldrant High." And I don't know how wide or how far my jaw had dropped.

"Really?!" My mind whirled with the idea of the number of people present. I mean the competition is annual after all and should probably be participated by a great number of schools.

"How many schools are in the competition?!" I half-shouted at Luke and quickly apologized when I saw how he had winced at my sudden slight uproar. Luke seemed to ponder a bit, "Well, there's Sylvarant High, Auldrant Academy, the Legacy Private Academy, Toltus Academy, and there's still the Terica Lumireis Elite School. So that's basically five schools." I dropped my jaw again and then hastily closed it, "Hoe many students per school?!"

Luke gave me a reassuring smile, "Just a few. Like us, the students selected in their respective Sword Mastery Club have to undergo the same procedure as you did." I nodded my head in understanding then looked at the seat beside me. I couldn't suppress the sigh that came from me when he seemed to look as nonchalant as ever. I looked down upon my bunched up script and let a sigh out of my mouth. Today is going to be a long day.

-----

"Welcome to Auldrant, I hope you will have a good stay here." I inwardly grimaced at the number of times I spoke those lines. It was really annoying that the older von Fabre twin and I had to welcome the visitors after history. It had seemed that the Sylvarant students had arrived earlier than the schedule while the others came in time. I took in the appearance of the numerous students who strode into the entrance all. I noted how most of the Legacy students held an affinity for blonde hair and blue eyes, their clothing were a pale blue and white yet maintaining the same design as ours.

I couldn't help my gaze when a particular blonde man coldly walked in front of me, brushing me aside with a glance. It made me fume and I was wrong to think that Asch was the only person like that in the whole damned world. Really wrong.

"Hello there hunny!" I couldn't suppress the groan that came from my throat as my amethyst eyes focused upon the Sylvarant redhead. "Not you again, Zelos!" I rubbed my temples in annoyance as he let a big grin be plastered upon his face and I had to pinch his hands as it tried to make its way upon my shoulders. He grimaced at the pinch and I maneuvered his hand away through my pinched fingers. He groaned when I released his skin, it becoming red from the treatment I did,"Aw, Lu-chan~ you didn't have to do that!" He cooed but I merely rolled my eyes.

I couldn't miss the annoyed gaze that Asch had directed at Zelos, was he finding the Sylvarant student as annoying as I think he really is? I hoped he was thinking the same wave length with me this time. I sighed as another set of students came unto the entrance of the hall. I was immediately met by a warmsmile given by a golden blonde student. From the color of their uniform and the brief details that the School president told me, these students came from Toltus. "Hello! Good tah see you!" A slightly short girl with long pink hair bounced unto my vision. Her face beamed with cheerfulness and she gave a wide smile, " It's nice to be here again! Oh look a new face!" The attention of the group of students then turns to me and I shrank under their gaze.

"Hello! Hello! I'm Arche, and this is Chester!" The energetic girl spoke while pointing to herself and another student. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm Lucille and I'm here to welcome you to our school." The leader-like figure of the group came upon my field of vision and spoke, " I'm Cless and this is Mint. It's very nice to meet you Lucille." Another face came into view and this time it was a man with tanned skin and dark gray tattoos adorning his body, "You're probably the girl that enrolled in the middle of the semester." I nodded my head, a sign of affirmation of what he spoke.

"Wow, I heard they're quite picky with the students. You probably caught their eye!" It was sky blue haired student who spoke and to earlier introductions, Arche had done, this student was Chester. I gave a nervous chuckle and with a nod from Cless the group made their way further into the school building. "I guess we'll be seeing each other these coming days. I'm Suzu by the way." A soft spoke voice belonging to a brunette spoke and I smiled, "Lucille. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you." She smiled and followed the Toltus students.

I couldn't help myself when my interest piqued and I peeked out of the wide open double doors for the presence of any other school bus and I wasn't disappointed to see what possibly the last amongst four school buses was. Ever so slowly the violet clad bus stopped in front of me and the bus door opened revealing a handsome young man with long dark violet colored hair that ran down his shoulders. His uniform was a matching violet but only a more subtle shade. A young girl with short pink hair followed them then a wolf-like creature and then a child. "Welcome to Auldrant! Hope-" I was cut off by the middle-aged man they had for company, "Well I'll be if it isn't a pretty little flower standing in front of me!" I heard a sigh come from the violet haired student, "Raven , don't harass the girl!" Another young and blonde student patted the violet haired, "Come on Yuri, you know Raven's just fooling around." Another sigh was exhaled, "Well, I just didn't want Raven to make our hostess seem like lechers."

A punch came from nowhere and it shoved the spiky brown haired man away from me by a few feet in distance, "Ooops, my bad! Didn't see you there!" A chuckle emitted from the willowy figure of a blue-haired woman, "My Rita, you got him before I did." A chuckle erupted amongst the group and I couldn't help but join in. "I'm Yuri and this is Flynn. Pleasure to meet you." He spoke and gestured to a handshake. "I'm Lucille, The pleasure's mine." I accepted his handshake and he grinned at me. "Hey I didn't see you the last time we came here." A young boy, around fourteen, spoke and I ruefully rubbed the back of my head. It isn't my fault that I was a transfer student, right?

"Ah well you see I transferred here during the middle of the semester." Their mouths were o-shaped and some nodded in confirmation. "Well, we'll be heading in now." I nodded my head and the Terica Lumireis students went into the halls. My eyes were glued to the retreating figures when the sound of the double doors being closed came upon my ears and I found my companion closing the double Mahogany door. "What are you doing?!" I asked him and he gave a bored stare that almost said, 'isn't it obvious'. I shook my head and continued, "Why are you closing the door?!" He let out a sigh, "We aren't expecting anymore students inside." He spoke it in a matter-of-fact tone and I bit my lower lip in annoyance.

"Besides, if these were to break into the media it would cause an uproar that would scandalize the school." I stared at him like he was speaking another language. 'Wha-what?" An annoyed look crossed his features but he dismissed it as soon as it slid upon his pale features. "Come on, we still need to attend the opening of the week-long celebration." I nodded and followed him as he went through the halls, the sound of our shoes' soles clacking upon the marble floor.

My eyes finally reached the white double doors of which were wide open; I could clearly hear the chatters amongst the students and the music that was currently played to slightly dull the inconvenience of the noise. I couldn't help but like the song as soon as I heard it. My eyes lingered to my companion as we went into the room. "Lucille! Asch!" I heard Guy's familiar voice and made my way through the crowd of students. I grimaced as I tried to squeeze through the crowd, I looked around frantically, losing sight of my club mates but the confusion of where they were was soon out of my mind as a hand grabbed hold of my wrist. Before I could pull my hand back, I was being dragged through the crowd.

"H-hey! You're too fast!" I told the person who was pulling me. I had to profusely apologize to the people of whom we passed by. Finally my hand was released and I looked around frantically for the person who dragged me through the crowd and all I could catch was the red hue of his or her hair, the lighting of the room not helping me distinct the shade. "Lucille! My hunny!" I inwardly groaned and ducked for cover but I was easily found by the ever so loud redhead. 'He probably was the one who lead me through the crowd.' I thought and smiled at the Sylvarant student. Although he lavished me with attention, making me earn some glares from my fellow Auldrant female students, my mind was elsewhere.

"Hey Lucille!" Lloyd was accompanying Zelos which surprised me, maybe to watch over the overly energetic redhead. "The ceremony's going to start in a few, right?" I nodded at his question and soon was pulled into a tight hug by someone. I peeked over my shoulder and found a stream of light pink hair and I quickly pried the arms off me. I had a premonition that the longer the arms stayed there, the tighter it would constrict me. I chuckled nervously as Arch grinned up at me, "I hope it'll be fun tagging along with you guys these next few days." Lloyd gave a wide smile, "You can be on that Arche!"

I couldn't help but smile at how they treated each other, although they were opponents in this competition there was not loathing between them. It seemed that this competition was a manner to make the students interact with other schools. "Last time, it was held at Toltus, right?" Lloyd spoke and Arche replied with an exuberant nod. I followed them as they maneuvered their way amongst the crowds and then paused in my steps as my eyes fixated themselves upon the two students who continued to walk in front of me. Despite being in different schools and countries, they knew each other for quite a while.

Alienation.

It was a feeling that gnawed at my senses. I was someone new, no one knew me. I took no part in the past. I couldn't shake the feeling as I gazed around the room, the different students chatted amongst themselves. There was familiarity crossing upon their features and a sense of camaraderie upon their conversation. I envied them for despite the acquaintance that we know had, I took no share in their life before I came here. I envied how they can reminisce the past.

Instantly my head went upon my head and then slid down my cheek. Memories, they are the only things I lack and cherished at the same time. I don't know how long I may have been standing there but I was brought out of my thoughts by a violent shove. I squeaked in surprised and then quickly aimed a glare at the usurper and found that it was none other than my oh-so-arrogant seatmate, Asch von Fabre. "You're in the way." I scowled at him and he proceeded in front of me but stopped just a foot away from where I was standing. "What were you thinking that you were standing as still as a statue?"

I was caught off guard by his question and I quickly retorted, "Concerned?" I couldn't miss the arrogant scoff and the familiar smirk upon his lips, "Not really. I'm just wondering if you'll continue to stare at thin air like at idiot in the middle of the aisle." His comment enflamed my pale cheeks and I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked at him through the eye and yet despite the bravado I couldn't hide the truth that I felt out of place.

"I somehow felt a little out of place." I whispered honestly and my eyes never left his face. They were nonchalant as they always were and a sigh escape my lips, "It's no use talking about it." I was about to walk away from him when his voice pierced the silence that seemed exist between us,

"Such foolishness, like you don't actually belong here. "

And with that my eyes were focused upon his retreating figure. I was left standing there, still letting what he said sink in my mind and when I did realize what it meant I snapped my head to study where had previously stood but only the presence of our guests came upon my eyes. I couldn't suppress the smile that came upon my face as the feeling of belonging finally filled me.

And that moment on, I guess Asch wasn't such a bad person.

Deep down.

-----------

I took a sip from the carton that held the few remnants of my orange juice, the sun was beaming high above and I shielded my eyes as I gazed up at the infinite length of the blue sky. I let a sigh escape from my mouth and leaned further unto the tree's comforting shade. It was a good thing that was kind enough to excuse us, his student club members, from our classes. I took another sip and gazed lazily at the pond that was in front of me.

I let my mind be mesmerized by how the light cascaded with the water's surface. The scene was pleasing and it calmed me from the hectic activities that were conducted earlier. The zephyr that passed by made my soft brown tendrils swayed in their plight as I sat there under the shadows. I smiled to myself and then took out my notebook, knowing I had a scratch paper lodged in one of its pages. I took out my pencil and proceeded to let my imagination get the best of me.

"Lookie here." I sharply turned at the voice and found the owner to be none other than Yuri Lowell, apparently Terica Lumireis' Club Captain. I smiled and he grinned down at me, "Mind if I sit?" I nodded in reply and he sat down upon the patch of green grass just beside of me. "It's always so peaceful here." He started. I looked at him and inquired, "The Academy?" He turned to look at me, "Well yeah but this place. Whenever I come here to Auldrant, I can't help but find refuge here. Here, right in front of this pond." I turned my gaze back to the pond and let my eyes indulged in the beauty of the water.

"How many times have you come here? Auldrant that is." I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. The dark purple haired male crossed his arms over his chest and his face was replaced with a thoughtful expression, "Well. Let me see. I've been visiting Auldrant on countless occasions because I have some relatives residing here." He answered and I nodded my head to confirm what he said.

"What is it like your school? I mean in Terica Lumireis in general." I inquired yet again.

'Well," He grinned as his onyx eyes made their way up at the blue blanket of the sky, "It's pretty much like Auldrant and different at the same time."

I cocked my head to the side, confusion seeping unto my mind, "What do you mean?" He merely chuckled at my reaction and continued, "Well, we don't have the things that you guys call a fonstone or fon machines. We do have Blastia, something that is unique and only found in the borders of Terica Lumireis." I nodded my head and then leaned back on the rough trunk of the tree. "A few days ago, I had no knowledge of Auldrant. Just that it was the place where my parents were setting up another company. Where I was going to be transferred to." I let a frown mar my features but it was wiped away by the friendly pat upon my shoulders.

"Don't worry so much about that. Even though I've never been through the experiences you had, I can understand the feeling of being new and looked down. Heck if I didn't have Flynn with me, I probably wouldn't be here talking to you right now." I grinned at him, "You're right. I guess I shouldn't be wallowing in something that already passed." He gave me the thumbs up, "That's the spirit!"

I gave a hearty laugh and he followed thereafter. Silence fell upon us yet again and I smiled at the peacefulness but it was soon disrupted by the sound of cries.

"He probably went this way!"

"I was only going to give him some cookies!"

I pushed myself off the grass and looked around the area to find middle school students scampering around looking for something. They had worried looks upon their faces as their eyes surveyed the area. They kept on looking around completely ignoring Yuri and I that is until one of them approached us. "Have you seen a blue cheagle here?" He asked me and I stood stock still.

A cheagle, what was that? I remember Mohs saying they were sacred creatures but I never did see the creature for once, not even a picture of it. I slowly shook my head, not trusting my voice since I probably might seem stupid for not knowing what a cheagle is. He took my sign as a 'no' and resumed to looking around the place. I watched them talk for a while before they decided to look for the 'cheagle' at another venue.

I looked at Yuri who seemed as clueless as I was, "What was that all about?" I shrugged my shoulders and we sat back down under the cool shade of the tree. I placed the tip of my index finger upon my lips and pondered what the heck a 'cheagle' was. Through my thinking I didn't notice how the boughs of leaves that the tree held rustled. Only then was I stopped from my thoughts when something fell on my head. I cradled my head with my hands and muttered a soft 'Ouch' from the surprise and impact. I turned my attention at my lap, feeling a weight upon it. I could only pause in surprise and yes, I could not suppress the great glee that shot through me at the creature upon my lap. It was so adorably cute.

My hands twitched as they were a few inches away from the creature which peered at me with its large and oh so cute black eyes. Finally letting myself be drawn to temptation, I let my hand slide through the creature's head, feeling the soft plushy fur. I grinned when it spoke, a cute high toned 'Mieu'.

I let my hands play with the cute blue furball and it was Yuri's voice that broke me from my cute-creature-overdose trance, if there was such a thing. I turned to him but my hands continued to play with the creature while it emitted 'Mieu's that made the girl in me squeal with delight. "That must what they were looking for. A cheagle." His hand came forward and patted the slightly ruffled blue fur of the Cheagle.

"Come on, let's return him to the students." I turned to him with a pout on my lips and he sighed, "Aw, come on Lucille. It can't be that bad." I looked down at the adorable creature and sighed, "You're right. I guess we shouldn't let the middle students worry themselves any longer." I handed the Cheagle to Yuri and picked up my things before we proceeded to make our way to where the students were probably searching. No sooner we found the students and their faces lightened when they saw the blue furball nestled within Yuri's arms. One of them approached the older male teen and then asked for the creature that had unexpectedly fallen asleep within his arms. Gently, Yuri handed the younger student the sleeping Cheagle and with that they made their way back to their building.

I was disappointed that the Cheagle and I only spent a short time together but a ruffling upon my head made me turn to my company. "Aw, it can't be that bad." I pouted and he merely chuckled and that's when I realized,

"Hey don't mess with my hair!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Chapter 7 is here.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school, tests and projects and all. Not only that, because of the rapid change of the weather here I've been sick on more than one instance. So please, bear with me. Thank you for reading this chappie.**

**Also, for references of the character and the uniform please access them in my DA via my profile.  
**

**Please review~ They're the only thing that motivates me to write and a good prize to me sleeping late for writing. **

**Onegai~**

**Thanks~**

**I will try to update soon.  
**


End file.
